Réelles légendes
by aliCetwiligthF.F
Summary: Cheyenne une  jeune fille qui depuis un coma se retrouve avec de nouveau sens. comment vas t'elle faire entre sa nouvelle vie et les légendes. Paul/Cheyenne
1. Chap 0

une nouvelle fic d'un nouveau genre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira,

Je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance, néammoins j'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaine.

voila laisser une trace de votre passage. merci a bientot

* * *

**Prologue**

**Comment une vie pouvais changer du jour au lendemain, et passer de paisible et effacée à une vie de mensonge et de secrets.**

**Dans notre enfance on nous raconter des contes et des légendes, mais qui auraient pu certifier, qu'on fond elles avaient toutes une part de réalité. **

**Quand on été assis sur les genoux de nos grand-mère alors qu'elles nous conté de fabuleuses histoires de magie et d'épée, les croiraient on encore aujourd'hui ? Je ne pense pas…. **

**Pourtant ….  
**

**

* * *

****alors voulez vous savoir?****  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà j'ai corriger quelques fautes repris quelques phrase , mais je tiens à dire qu'il y en auras toujours, je suis mauvaise en ortho et je n'ai pas trouver de bêta. Donc si vous ne supporter pas les fautes et bien pas la peine d'aller plus loin. Car les reviews qui sont la pour critiquer alors que j'ai bien préciser qu'il y aurait des fautes , ben ça rabaisse vraiment.

Pour les fautes es bien je m'en excuse d'avance.

* * *

**Présentation.**

**Ma vie allé changer , je ne savais pas encore à quel point.**

**Je me présente , je m'appelle Cheyenne , je suis une jeune fille de 17ans tout juste , j'habiter à Miami il y as peu.**

**Bref je suis donc née d'une maman Quileute. Quel sens de l'humour elle avait pour m'avoir appelez ainsi. Une indienne appeler Cheyenne autant vous dire que ca faisait rire , et parlé! Ca ne m'as pas aider en classe , mais ca as eu du bon dans un sens celui de forger mon caractère! **

**Je ne connais pas mon père. Cela avait été un amour d'été de ses 17ans et me voila 9mois plus tard.**

**L'été dernier , nous avons eu un accident de voiture et ma mère n'as pas survécu. Moi je suis rester 2mois dans le coma. Quand à mon reveil j'ai appris que ma mère été décédée,j'ai eu énormément de mal à refaire surface es encore aujourd'hui bien que ca fait 11mois je ne m'en remets toujours pas. **

**Je suis donc venu vivre chez mes grand parents, à la réserve . Le temps ici été pluvieux et morose. Et je ne sortais pas ou presque .**

**Ils me disait qu'il été grand temps de reprendre mes cours, mais le cœur n'y été pas . J'été assez solitaire et devoir me faire de nouveau amis, été une chose que j'avais du mal à concevoir. **

**Et puis j'étais la fille de celle qui été partie de la réserve. Ma mère été une aventurière , et désirant ne pas resté enfermé dans un endroit ou ils ne se passé jamais rien, pluvieux et ennuyeux, elle as quitter la réserve. Pourtant elle aimé son peuple es ses origines et ne les renié pour rien au monde. Mais elle avez besoin d'espace, et de vivre et c'est ainsi qu'elle été partie, à 18 ans sa fille sous le bras, et à débarqué à Miamie. **

**Me voici donc le matin de la rentrée.**

**Un léger regard dans le miroir qui me reflété l'image d'une indienne de peau un peu plus clair avec de grand yeux en amande vert, « un héritage de paternel je présume », de long cheveux ondulé noir retombant sur mes reins. En gros rien de très particulier. **

**J'avais mis mon slim noir, une tunique marron collante réhaussé d'une ceinture noir. Mes bottes marron sans talons, et ma veste en cuir . Et voilà j'étais prète. Je soufflé sachant que tous les regars allez etre braquer sur moi aujourd'hui.**

**Mon sac préparé. Je descendit dans la cuisine prendre mon grand vers de jus d'orange. Oui le matin je ne mange jamais ou presque sous peine de le régurgité.**

**Mes grand parents m'embrassèrent , me souhaitant une bonne journée. **

**Je parti donc en direction du lycée, à pieds n'ayant que 20min de marche. **

**J'avais une boule au ventre , ca faisait 6mois que j'été sortie de l'hôpital et venu habiter ici, mais je ne sorté pas. Sauf pour aller me balader le soir dans la foret autour de la maison. Et je ne mettais lier avec personne. J'allais etre le centre des conversations , et je n'aimais pas ca. Ca m'énervé au plus au point. Il faudras donc que je fasse preuve de calme. « Difficile ».**

**Arrivée au lycé je chercha le secrétarait, pour faire mes feuilles d'admissions et prendre mon emploie du temps. **

**Mon premiers cours été science et vie de la terre! Oh moins un bon début. Tout ce qui été relié à la nature et aux sciences, m'attiré! **

**Je frappa à la porte es entra. La seconde ou je posa mon pied dans la salle, tous les regard se tournèrent sur moi. Le professeur , me demanda de me présenter.**

**_Bonjour je m'apelle Cheyenne , j'ai 17ans.**

**J'avais dis cette phrase assez vite. Je ne voulais pas m'éternisé au risque de devenir une furie. Entendant déjà des rires étouffer à l'encontre de mon prénom. **

**Le professeur m'indiqua ma place à coté d'un certains Paul , la seule vide, entouré de garçons. **

**Chouette je mettais déjà fais des ennemies dans la gente féminine! **

**Je m'assit donc aux coté de ce Paul , sous le regard de celui-ci et de ses amis. Je hocha la tête par politesse. Évitant ainsi de devoir parler inutilement.**

**Après quelque longues minute celui de derrière me parla…**

**_Pas facile comme prénom à porter non?**

**J'étais interloqué. C'est la première fois qu'on été aussi franc et direct. Je me retourné. **

**_Pardon?**

**_Ouais , Cheyenne , c'est…. Assez … **

**_Bon tu sais quoi , si tu ne fais aucun réflexions sur mon prénom , j'éviterais de te casser ton jolie petit nez , ok!**

**Ses amis pouffèrent alors que lui me fusilla du regard.**

**Il aller répliqué mais mon voisin le coupa.**

**_Laisse la Conrad!**

**Les autres le regardèrent surpris..**

**_Tu n 'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai a faire Paul, si je veux dire que son nom es débile je le ferais!**

**Mon voisin allez répliqué, mais il fut coupé par un Clap resonnant dans toute la classe. **

**Ma main s'été retrouver sur la joue de ce Conrad, laissant la marque de chacun de mes doigts.**

**_ Mademoiselle Aki! s'écriat le professeur. **

**Et merde. **

**_Dans le bureau de proviseur tout de suite!**

**Je me leva pris mes affaires et alla direction le proviseur. Ca commencer bien, au moins je pourrais en profiter de rester chez moi un peu plus longtemps, ce qui était à mon gouts mais qui le serrait moins à celui de mes grands parents.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Prise de contact**

**Marchant vers le bureau du proviseur, je me demander comment mes grand parents allez prendre la nouvelle. Mais je fus sortit de mes pensés par un élève, qui me retenu par le bras. C'était un de ceux qui été assis devant moi.**

**_Attends Cheyenne.**

**_Quoi? Crachai-je un peu malgré moi**

**_Tu peux revenir, P.. ont as expliqué au prof sur ce qui c'été passé.**

**_Oh ok. J'étais un peu surprise, après tout qu 'es ce que ça pouvait leur faire.**

**_Moi c'est Jared!**

**Il me tendis sa main. Je la serras. **

**_Enchanté.**

**_De même , c'est tellement rare de voir une fille tenir tête à Conrad. Que je suis content de la connaitre.**

**Je le regarder ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Sur le chemin ramenant à la classe. On commença à discuter. **

**_Alors tu t'y fais , ici? **

**_Hum c'est différent.**

**_Au fait je suis sincèrement désolé, pour ta mère.**

**Oui forcément tout le monde été au courant, c'été petit ici ils se connaissaient tous. **

**_Merci. Mais pas la peine d'être désolé tu n'y es pour rien.**

**Il me regardé gêné.**

**_Ne soit pas gêné. C'est pas grave. **

**_Ok…**

**Le reste du chemin ce fis en silence.**

**Arrivé en classe le professeur s'excusa d'avoir posé des conclusions hâtives et obligea Conrad à me faire des excuses. Choses qui m'étais complètement égales , vu qu'elle n'été pas franches.**

**Je me rassie. Baissant le yeux sur mon cahier.**

**La sonnerie retentit et je me dépecher à ramasser toutes mes affaires et à les mettre dans mon sac, puis commença à partir quand Jared m'arrêtât. **

**_Tu as quoi après? me demanda il alors que je commencé à partir.**

**_Euh , maths.**

**_Cool je suis avec toi! T'auras qu'as venir à coter de moi.**

**_D'accord. **

**Je cru entendre un soupir et des marmonnement venant de derrière nous , mais n'y fit pas plus attention.**

**L'heure de maths passa vite, j'appris pas mal de chose sur la Réserve et ses superbes coins , que j'espère j'arriverais à trouver. Jared été vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Simple drôle , on aller devenir de bons amis suivant ses dires, et ca ne me déplaisait pas. Il ressemblé à Tyler mon meilleur ami.**

**Il m'invita à venir manger avec eux à midi, mais je voulais pas m'imposer et déclina l'invitation , prétextant que je rentré aider grand-mère. Chose fausse puisque j'allais m'isoler dans la foret. **

**Le dos poser contre un immense arbre. Je fermais les yeux, et me laissa complètement envahir par l'énergie de celui-ci. Depuis que j'été sortie du coma j'avais une sensations bizarre quand je « communier » avec la nature. C'est le seul mot que j'avais trouvé. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais ressentir leur vie et leur énergie. **

**_Tu ne devrai pas rester seule ici.**

**Je rouvrit les yeux, criant presque de surprise. En face de moi se trouver un bel indien le regard et les traits dur. Grand bien bâtis, et terriblement sexy, des frissons me parcoururent toute l'échine. Mais j'en faisait abstraction.**

**_Excuse moi, mais je vois pas en quoi ca te regarde.**

**_Je dis ca pour toi. Avec l'humiliation que Conrad a eu , je te mets en garde. **

**_Bien et tu es?**

**_Paul. Dit il durement.**

**Au merde je savais même pas à quoi il ressembler ne l'ayant pas vraiment regarder ce matin. **

**_Désolé , ce matin….**

**_C'est bon! **

**Je me releva , pris mon sac et passa devant lui. Voyant qu'il ne bouger pas, je lui demanda.**

**_Tu ne retourne pas en cours?**

**_Si, il avait l'air soucieux. **

**_Quelque chose ne vas pas Paul?**

**_Si si, écoute pour ce matin …**

**_Oh laisse j'ai l'habitude et comme t'as pu voir , je ne suis pas en sucre. **

**_Oui mais fais quand même attention, à qui tu t'attaque , ici, il y as des gens pas très respectueux.**

**_Tu sais je viens de Miamie, et la bas c'est loin d'être des tendres tu sais. J'ai appris à devenir forte.**

**_Ok.**

**_Oh s'il te plait ne dis pas à Jared que tu m'as vu. Je lui ai di que je rentré chez ma grand-mère, je ne voulais pas m'imposé. **

**Il sourit.**

**_Tu aurais été loin de t'imposer avec nous. Demain viens, on mords pas-tu sais?! Il rigola **

**_Merci c'est gentil. **

**Je le regardé marcher à côté de moi , il été vraiment beau, les traits si fin, son regard si doux et son sourire... hum. Je crois que mes hormones vont être mis à rude épreuve. **

**_Paul je t'es cherché partout. Lâcha une dinde me coupant ainsi dans ma contemplation.**

**_J'été partis à ma caisse. Répondit celui-ci, et j'ai croisé Cheyenne. **

**Elle me regarda de la tête au pieds. Grrr si je m'écouté….**

**_Hum et tu dois être la nouvelle? Me lança-t-elle la voie plein de sous entendu , du style il es as moi pas touche. **

**_Oui, crachai-je**

**Elle me jeta un regard noir.**

**_Paul choupinet tu m'as manquer ce week end.**

**Paul se racla la gorge mécontent.**

**_Arrête de m'appeler comme ca je t'ai déjà dit.**

**_Bon je vous laisse , à plus.**

**Je Partit n'aimant pas la proximité de mon futur ex voisin de science. Il fallait que je change de place. Ca servait à rien de me faire de fausse idées.**


	4. Chapter 3

un Grand merci pour les reviews et les mise en alerte. j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas. on commence a y découvrir la particularité de Cheyenne il es assez particuliers, mais important pour commencer à comprendre.

bisous...

* * *

Aperçu…

**De retour à la maison je m'apprêter as préparer le diner. Depuis que j'été venue vivre ici je leurs préparer le diner tous les soirs. Ca me faisait du bien, et ca nous permettez de nous rapprochez ma grand-mère (que je ne connaissait que très peu) et moi. C'était une femme simple, droite et de confiance. Mon grand père lui était le papi tranquille pas embêtant pour un sous, il aimer aller à la pêche , pour rechercher un besoin de tranquillité entre hommes, avec Billy Black et Harry Clearwater. **

**_Hum ca sent bon choupette, me dit il en entrant dans la cuisine.**

**_Merci papi, ce sont des poissons frit , à la façon Harry Clearwater.**

**_Hum , il t'as donné la recette? **

**_Les charme de la gente féminine papi!**

**_Tu m'en diras t'en.**

**Ont passa à table , sur la petite table de la cuisine.**

**_Alors comment c'est passer t'as journée ma puce? Demanda Mamie**

**_Très bien, les professeurs sont sympa. Je me garder bien de parler de l'épisode Conrad.**

**_Tu t'es fait des amis? **

**_Hum oui j'ai rencontré Jared Mila, **

**_Oh oui le fils Mila, il es gentil ce garçon. Lança ma grand-mère.**

**_Oui et Paul Birds, **

**_Oh fais attention à ce genre de fréquentation choupette, lancas froidement mon grand père.**

**_Ils sont très gentils Papy.**

**_Il vaudrait mieux que tu es des amies filles.**

**_Oui es bien désolé si je n'ai pas fait l'unanimité de ce coté là papy.**

**_Laisse dire ton grand père ma puce, il as juste peur pour toi. Mais moi je suis contente que tu es rencontré des gens de ton âges.**

**_Merci Mamie.**

**Mon grand père marmonna dans sa moustache.**

**A la fin du repas ont allas regarder la télévision. A la fin du film, je me leva et embrassa mes grands parents.**

**_Bon je vais me laver et je file au lit.**

**Un fois ma douche prise, je m'allongea sur le lit et repensa à ma journée. Et le bilan été plutôt déplorable, je m'été affiché devant toute la classe, Conrad été mon ennemi, et si j'ai bien compris ce n'etait pas bon de l'etre. Par contre je m'étais fais au moins 1ami, voir 2 si je compté Paul, mais celui-ci , été plutôt bizarre, malgré le fait que c'été un canon ambulant. Et sans compter qu'il sortait avec une dinde.**

**Regardant les étoiles à travers le fenêtre , je fis le vide dans ma tête et commença à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.**

_**REVES**_

_**Cheyenne , Cheyenne…. Maman … attend revient je tens supplie. Sauve toi Cheyenne, **_

_**Mais…. **_

_**Vas mon enfant suis ton cœur…..**_

_**Mes mains se glissèrent dans l'herbe et je les virent ne faire qu'un avec chaque brun d'herbes ce changeant elles même en herbes , puis mes bras , mon corps entier, et je filé au grès du vent ondulant comme de grandes vagues vertes. Je dériver vers la foret et arriver a son entré ne touchant plus l'herbe je retrouver mon corps. Je décidé de réitéré l'expérience en mettant mes mains dans la terre et la même chose se reproduisit, mon corps été devenue terre et je cheminé à travers les racines. Quand je décider de me relever je tombé nez à nez avec un grand et énorme loup. Il été magnifique, il se rapprocha….**_

**Bip… bip…bip.**

**« Saleté de reveil », je l'éteignis, encore abasourdie par mon rêve. Je le faisait de temps en temps depuis ma sortie du coma, mais jamais un loup en faisait parti. Il été magnifique mais heureusement que ca n'existe pas dans notre monde des loups aussi gros. **

**En descendant je raconter de nouveau mon reve à mon grand père es a l'énonciation du loup je le vis froncer les sourcils. **

**_Heureusement que ca n'existe pas de cette taille!**

**_Hum ce sont des légendes choupette!**

**_Des légendes? **

**_Tu ne connais pas nos légendes? demanda intrigué ma grand-mère.**

**_Non enfin je sais qu'on en as mais je ne m'en souvient plus.**

**_Je te le raconter quand vous veniez en vacances.**

**_Oh dans ce cas je m'en souvient un peu oui, mais…**

**_Je te les racontré ce soir. Me sourit elle**

**_Oh oui , j'ai hâte. **

**_Aller file à l'école. nous coupa Papy**

**Je les embrassés et partit, joyeuse. J'aimais mon coté indien, et j'aimé toutes les histoires qui pourrait me rapprocher de notre peuple. Après tout je ne connaissais qu'un coté de mes origines alors autant les connaitre à fond.**

**_Cheyenne!**

**Jared m'attendais sur le parking adossé à sa voiture, une vielle golf blanche.**

**_Salut.**

**_Alors comment vas-tu? **

**_Bien, merci.**

**_Tu mange avec nous à midi.**

**_Euh je voudrais pas dérangé Jared.. Enfin..**

**_Tu dérangeras pas du tout, on en as tous parler hier et…**

**_Tous?**

**_Oui avec Paul on mange avec les plus jeunes Jacob Quil Embry y as Leah aussi et son petit frère Seth. Elle été pas la hier , mais quand on lui as raconter comment on s'est connu , elle as dit qu'elle voulais absolument te rencontrer aujourd'hui.**

**_Oh bien alors si ca dérange pas.**

**_Génial tu vas les adorés.**

**On partit en cours , ont avaient cours juste tout les deux , aucun des autres ce matin. On avait Maths les deux premières heures, puis langues étrangères.**

**Arrivé au déjeuner je le suivit on pris notre plateau. **

**_Tu vas manger tout ca Jared?**

**_Ben quoi j'ai faim.**

**_Je vois ca! rigolai-je**

**On arriva à la table il étaient tous entrain de rire et tournèrent la tête quand on arriva à leur auteur.**

**_Je vous présente Cheyenne...**

**_Salut me dirent tous en cœur le sourire auX lèvres.**

**_Là c'est Jacob, Quil, Embry Seth et Leah Paul tu connais déjà.**

**Quand je le vis je m'attarder quelques secondes dans son regard. Il me faisait vraiment de l'effet, j'aurais pu dire mêmes des sensations de vibrations…**

**_Enchanté. Me sortit de mes songes Leah.**

**_De même. **

**_Assieds toi Cheyenne me dis elle. J'aime beaucoup ton prénom tu sais. Il es très doux.**

**_Merci , c'est rare qu'il plaise , mais as moi il me plait. **

**_C'est le principal, et les autres c'est des cons.**

**Je ris à sa remarque.**

**La dinde de Paul arriva à la table , et je sentis une colère me monter au joues j'allais me lever quand Leah me posa une main sur le bras , et me sourit en me disant d'attendre.**

**_Qu'es ce que tu fais ici Rébecca, lui cracha ce dernier au visage.**

**_Mais je viens manger avec toi…**

**_Je t'ai dis que c'été terminer hier , alors qu'es ce que tu n'as pas compris la dedans. **

**La dénommé Rébécca avait des larmes pleins les yeux, et partit la tête baisser.**

**J'été triste pour elle mais tellement heureuse qu'il ne soit plus avec . Je ne comprenais pas mon comportement, jamais je n'avais ressentie ça, et Leah comment pouvait elle savoir que je voulais partir à cause de l'ex de Paul?.**

**_Merci , lui soufflai-je**

**_De rien. Bon sinon explique moi comment tu as fait pour ne pas succomber au charme de ce cher Conrad!**

**Je recracher mon sandwich faisant rire toute la tablé.**

**_Euh alors excuse moi mais quand on se prend pour le roi du monde mais qu'on as un Q.I de crabe, je vois pas comment on pourrait plaire.**

**Je fis rire tout le monde et Paul avez des étincelles dans les yeux. **

**_Ben il fait craquer toutes les filles du lycée, me lança Seth**

**_Ouais un vrai don juan , c'est le seul qui fait concurrence à Paul, lança Jacob**

**_Ta gueule connard. Rugis Paul**

**Ca avait refroidit l'ambiance . Alors comme ca Paul été un don juan , bien au moins c'été clair.**

**_Alors comme ca tu un tombeur de ses dames, lui lançais-je bien que ca me déchirer le cœur.**

**Il ne répondit rien mais se leva et partit en tremblant de tous ses membres suivit de Quil et Jared.**

**_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?**


	5. Chapter 4

****Désolé pour le retard ma Béta a eu des imprevus et Fanfic beug ,il m'empêcher de publier grrr!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas, c'est un Pov de Paul

je pense que c'est important de savoir son point de vu.

* * *

**Pov Paul**

**Cheyenne ce nom tourné en boucle dans ma tête, depuis le jour de son arrivé mon monde avait changer. Comment en aurait il été autrement ?**

**Cette fille du haut de son mètre 70 , ses grands yeux vert en amande , sa peau d'une teinte unique et ses cheveux si envoutant qui lui caressaient le dos à chacun de ses odeur … l'odeur de la mer, du sable et du soleil, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus envoutant.**

**Après s'être présentée ,elle s'avança à ma table .**

**La seule place de libre, et à ce moment je me félicité me sentant particulierement fière d'être aussi désagréable. Ainsi personne n'avais jamais voulu se mettre à coté de moi .**

**Grâce à ça elle allais être à mes cotés toute l'année. **

**Elle hocha la tête en signe de politesse sans pour autant me regarder. **

**Quand Conrad commença sont petit manège je vis rouge et du faire appel à toute ma concentration afin de me contenir. Je lui est donc dit de la laisser en essayant de ne pas mettre un mot plus haut que l'autre.**

**Chose qu'il ne fis pas. **

**J'allais répliqué mais fus coupé par la claque que Cheyenne lui envoya et pas doucement vu la marque dessinant trés franchement 5 doigts sur la joue de ce dernier.**

**En plus elle avait du caractère!**

**Voyant qu'elle avait été envoyée chez le proviseur je peta un câble. Je me leva pour attrapper Conrad par le pull.**

**_Si par malheur, elle se fait virer par ta faute, je te jure que tu cherchera tes dents par terre. **

**Il déglutit difficilement. Jared posa une main sur mon avant bras. **

**_Calme toi mon frère tu sais que ne doit pas..**

**Je grognais, Sam nous avait interdit de nous trouver dans une sale situation en cours.**

**Simple précaution au cas ou une situation comme celle ci arriverais .Une transformation devant tout le monde ne serais pas très bien venu. Je souffla et essaya de prendre sur moi , relachant l'autre con.**

**Le prof arriva à notre hauteur et commença à m'incendier mais Conrad lui expliqua tout, alors il envoya Jared chercher Cheyenne. Je lui jeta un regard qui lui fit comprendre, quand aucun cas il ne devait évoquer mon intervention.**

**A son retour je me calma aussitôt mais j'étais frustré, elle ne me regarda pas, elle étais rivé sur son cahier. **

**Le midi je ne la vis pas ,Jared me fit savoir qu'elle étais rentrée. **

**J'étais parti pour voir Sam quand je repéra une odeur d'été, un mélange de mer sable et soleil, c'étais elle. Je flaira son parfum et la retrouva collée contre un arbre .**

**Ses bras caressant sur les imposantes racines dépassant de la terre. Elle avez l'air de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Sa respiration était lente , c'étais vraiment étrange, je l'observa quelques minutes et le seul bruit qu'on entendait été le chant des oiseaux et le vent qui faisait danser les feuilles**

**Même sa respiration ne s'entendais presque plus. Je décida de la sortir de sa transe, ayant peur pour elle.**

**_Tu ne devrais pas rester .**

**Elle cria presque de peur, me regardant sans dire un mot pendant de longues secondes . je crus percevoir ce que j'attendais, depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. **

**_Excuse moi, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Me lança-t-elle froidement.**

**_Je dis ça pour toi. Avec l'humiliation que Conrad à eu , je te mets simplement en garde. **

**Ce n'étais qu'une excuse, bien sur je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité.**

**_Bien et tu es? **

**Quoi ?Elle ne savait même pas qui j'étais, mon cœur fus meurtri au plus au point.**

**_Paul. Dis je durement.**

**_Désolé , ce matin…. **

**Je ne la laissa pas s'expliquer, je ne voulais absolument rien entendre .**

**_C'est bon! **

**Elle pris son sac et me passa juste sous le nez. Et là , sentant son doux parfum, toute la colère que j'avais pu ressentir disparu d'un coup. Je me sentais vraiment con de lui avoir parlé comme ça.**

**Je voulais m'excuser, la mettre en garde mais elle m'en laissa pas le temps . M'expliquant qua Miami, elle avais du devenir forte.**

**Nous marchâme silencieusement sur le chemin du Lycée quand ma petite amie du moment " Rébecca", déboula devant nous. Mon dieu qu'est ce que Cheyenne allait penser, elle allait surement me détester après ça. **

**Et l'autre qui m'appel Choupinet, j'allais la tuer de mes mains celle là. Sans parler de sa façon de regarder Cheyenne, une façon que je n'aimais pas du tout.**

**Cheyenne partis avec une expression bizarre sur le visage. Je me retournas vers Rébécca la toisant avec rage.**

**_Ecoute , je ne veux plus de toi.**

**_Quoi ?mais choupinet…**

**_Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprend pas dans je ne veus plus de toi. **

**On as passé du bon temps mais c'est terminé.**

**_C'est à cause de la nouvelle ?c'est ça!**

**_Rien à voir! **

**De toute façon je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner. Tu m'as diverti maintenant c'est bon.**

**Oui j'avais la réputation d'être mauvais dans mes relations avec les filles. Mais valais mieux ne pas faire de chichi. Car si on leur expliqué pas clairement les choses, elles s'imaginaient que ce n'étais qu'une mauvaise passe et elles continuaient à vous coller aux basks. Alors j'avoue que j'étais un peu dur certes mais j'étais comme ça.**

**Chose qui allé ce terminer vu que je l'avais trouvé " ELLE" mon imprégnée. Plus jamais, je ne pourrais être avec une autre fille.**

**La nuit fut longue et pleine de questions. Sam m'expliquas les principes de l'imprégnation et ses valeurs. Cela pouvait même nous faire aller contre un ordre d'Alpha. Chose que j'avais du mal à croire.**

**Le lendemain je dus attendre toute la matinée pour la voir mais elle avait cours avec Jared ce qui me rassura. **

**Puis ils arrivèrent alors qu'ont étaient déjà tous à table. Son regard tomba dans le mien et nous fûment déconnectés jusqu'as ce que Leah nous ramène à la réalité. Tout se passa bien jusqu'as ce que l'autre greluche arrive.**

**_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Rébecca? Lui crachai-je au visage.**

**_Mais je viens manger avec toi…**

**_Je t'ai dis hier que c'étais terminé , explique moi ce que tu ne comprend pas la dedans. **

**Je serra les points pour m'éviter de trembler, elle du enfin comprendre ou se sentir humiliée, car elle fini par partir .**

**Le repas continua dans une bonne entente mais ce fut sans compter sur la bombe de Jacob . Je vis de la peine sur le visage de mon imprégnée. Je commençais à trembler de tout mes membres , mais le pire fut quand Cheyenne me posa la question.**

**_Alors comme ça ,tu es un tombeur de ses dames?**

**Ce fus la question de trop. Je partis en courant vers la forets. Suivi de Quil et Jared. M'étant éloigné le plus possible j'éclata sous ma forme Lupine.**

_**_Mais bon dieu pourquoi il l'as ouvèrt ce con.**_

_**_Arrête, elle ne s'arrêteras pas à ça. **Jared._

_**_Ouais je suis sur qu'elle ne t'en voudras pas.** Quil._

_**_Mais avait il vraiment besoin de dire ça. Maintenant elle ne me feras jamais confiance. **_

_Je faisait les cents pas. Si elle ne voulais pas de moi?_

_Je ne voulais pas juste être son ami. Je voulais plus , je la voulais elle. Je la voulais pour femme, je la …_

_**_Euh Paul c'est pas qu'elle est vilaine mais je n'ai pas envie de me l'imaginer autrement qu'habillé.**_

_Je grognais ._

_**_Non en effet il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi Quil!**_

_**_Allez t'en fais pas c'est une fille en or , je suis sur qu'elle n'en tiendras pas rigeur.**_

_Je savais que Jared la considéré comme une amie. Une petite sœur même. Ils s'étéaient liés d'amitié tout les deux ._

_**_Merci mon frère, me lança-t-il.**_

_**_Ne me remercie pas , c'est parce que je peux lire dans tes pensés , sinon je ne te laisserais pas toujours avec! Rugis-je.**_

_**_Et voilà Paul le dur est de retour! **Quil._

**On rigola. Eux retournèrent à l'école et moi chez moi j'avais mis mes vêtements en lambeaux.**

**Au moins elle était entourée au lycée, si jamais Conrad voulais en profiter , il serait reçu.**

* * *

**Alors comment avez vous trouvez ? ce n'as pas été simple d'écrire de son point de vu.**

**Cheyenne vas Elle lui faire confiance par la suite ?**

******comment vas t'elle prendre le fait qu'il soit partis comme un voleur après sa question?**  



	6. Chapter 5

****Kikou voici le nouveau chap avec un peu d'avance ca rattrapperas mon retard de la semaine dernière

j'espère que ca vous plairas

bis bis

* * *

**Avais-je dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?**

**Pourquoi était il parti comme ça? **

**Il ne devait pas vraiment m'apprécier, pourtant je ressentais vraiment un truc particulier avec lui. Je n'arrivais pas à le définir, mais je ne voulais pas savoir pour l'instant, alors j'allais à l'encontre de ses sentiments ,bizarre. J'avais bien d'autres préoccupations pour le moment.**

**_J'ai dis quelques chose de mal Leah?**

**_Non t'en fait pas . C'est juste que Paul est assez soupe au lait. Et je pense que Rébecca à du trop l'énerver. **

**_Oh je vois, et j'ai continué, c'est pas malin.**

**Je me souvenais qu'hier il m'avait dit de me méfier ,les gens d' ici étaient assez comment déjà , ah oui ils ne sont pas très respectueux. **

**Était il compris dedans?**

**Et pourquoi Jacob avait dit qu'il était un Don Juan , avait t'il eu beaucoup de filles?**

**_Arrête de penser tu as de la fumée qui sort par le sommet du crâne. **

**C'été Jared qui était revenu.**

**_Oh vous êtes revenu? Mais ou est Paul?**

**Il regarda les autres furtivement.**

**_Oh il est rentré chez lui, il se sentait mal, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est levé de table.**

**_D'accord.**

**La cloche sonna. Et nous partîmes dans les couloirs.**

**_Bon nous ont as sport. Dit Quil en s'adressant à Leah.**

**_Moi aussi, et toi Jared?**

**_Pareil, en général Paul est avec nous aussi. Ont as presque tous cour ensemble sauf le Mardi matin. Donc tu seras toujours avec nous , c'est pas génial ça?**

**Je serais donc toujours en cour avec Leah Paul Jared et Quil. Jacob étais avec Embry, étant un peu plus jeune, et Seth se retrouvé tout seul dans la classe inferieure.**

**_Oui , mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.**

**_Alors là tu ne t'imposeras pas du tout. Et au moins je suis plus toute seule face à ses rigolos.**

**_Tu n'as pas d'amies Leah?**

**Quil pouffa.**

**_Leah des amies , les filles la fuient comme la peste depuis qu'elle as casser le nez de Tyler Mackwood.**

**_Ca va, grommela Leah, il ne fallait pas qu'il matte mes fesses comme ça aussi.**

**_Ben en meme temps t'es un canon Leah. C'été sortie tout seul de ma bouche.**

**_Euh merci, venant de toi c'est un compliment , car tu es largement devant moi de ce coté ci. **

**Me raclant la gorge.**

**_Alors tu as mauvais gouts ma chère!**

**_A mon avis Paul dirai la même chose que Leah.**

**Je me retourna pour faire fasse à Quil qui avait la tête d'un mec qui venait de lâcher une grosse boulette. Nous changeâme de sujet et arrivâmes en court de sport en rigolant sous les regards accusateur de Conrad et sa troupe de groupies, mais ces dernières baissèrent toute la tête dans un mouvement synchrone fasse au regard de Leah .**

**Leah était elle si crainte?**

**Pourtant c'était une fille gentille à première vu. **

**En tout cas ca me changer de Miami, car même si je n'étais pas une fille qui me laisser spécialement faire , j'étais pas non plus la fille à qui on faisait attention et avec qui on prenais des pincettes.**

**En cour j'avais forcément étais mise dans l'équipe de basket de Leah et Jared .Quil étais dans l'autre avec Conrad. Le ballon fusait de parte et d'autre et les garçons ne rataient jamais les passes ni les paniers. Ils driblaient avec une facilité déconcertante. **

**Mais je put aussi voir que c'été de vrais gamins sur le terrain. A faires des coups bas à se déconcentré par des remarques tout aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Je rigolais vraiment jusqu'as ce que je reçoive le ballon sur le nez.**

**Le coup fut si fort que j'en tomba à terre completement sonnée . Des cris me sortire de l'état comateux dans lequel je me retrouvé c'étais Jared et Quil qui s'affronter du regard avec Conrad et son pote Tyler. De longs filets de sang **

**coulais de mon nez. Leah été accroupis à coter de moi le regard inquiet.**

**_Ca va Cheyenne? **

**_Hum hum, je ne pouvais pas parler à cause du sang dégoulinant le long de ma bouche.**

**_Cheyenne tu peux te lever? Je fis oui de la tête.**

**Leah vas t'enmener à l'infirmerie.**

**Le professeur c'étais accroupi à nos cotés, avant d'aller calmé les garçons qui étaient tendus.**

**_On se calme maintenant .Jared Quil dehors aller prendre l'air. Par contre toi Conrad tu viens avec moi. **

**_Mais monsieur c'étais un accident elle…**

**_Pas de ça avec moi tu crois que je me tourne les pouces pendant que vous jouez? Je regarde , et je t'ai vu la viser! Vous autres le cours est terminé.**

**Les élèves se précipitèrent dans les vestiaires, ne laissant que mes amis, le prof, Conrad et moi-même sur le terrain.**

**Sur ceux le prof emmena Conrad par le bras chez le proviseur. Ils passèrent à coter de nous et Conrad me jeta un regard noir , en marmonnant un truc que je n'avait pas entendu, contrairement à Leah vu le grognement qu'elle émit, un grognement assez particulièr que Jared et Quil avaient également entendu . Ils répondirent de la même façon distinct.**

**Je me racla la gorge afin de rappeler à Leah qu'il fallait que j'aille me faire soigner.**

**_Désolé, on y vas. **

**_On rentre nous. **

**_Ok à tout les gars.**

**Je leur fis un signe de main.**

**Une fois soignée , je sortie de l'infirmerie avec un mot d'excuse me permettant de retourner chez moi pour le reste de l'après midi. Leah s'en étais procurer un, prétextant qu'il était plus prudent que je me fasse raccompagner.**

**_Tu sait que j'aurais pu rentrer toute seul .**

**_C'est ca, après le coup que tu t'es pris tu pourrais tomber dans les pommes sur le chemin .Et avec le sang que tu as sur toi on pourrais croire que t'es morte.**

**Je la regarda quelques secondes et explosa de rire, m'arrêta toute aussi vite à cause de la douleur de mon nez qui enflé a vue d'oeil .Celi ci ressemblé à une patate .**

**_Tu as raison je pourrai faire avoir une crise cardiaque à une petite mamie si elle passait par là.**

**_Au fait ca se passe bien avec tes grands parents?**

**_Oui même si je l'ai connaissais pas bien en arrivant. Ce sont des personnes vraiment formidables. **

**_Et ta vie d'avant te manque pas trop.**

**Je grimaca en baissant les yeux.**

**_Je suis désolé c'étais déplacé de te demander ça.**

**_Non c'est rien. Ma mère me manque énormément. Le soleil aussi, _je souris_, mes amis , mais j'ai l'impression que je m'en suis fait de nouveau.**

**Je la regarda.**

**_Oh pour ça , tu t'en est fait , même plus que des amis si tu veut mon avis!**

**_Comment ça…**

**_Tes grands parents t'on déjà raconté nos légendes.**

**_Non meme si ma mère étais fière de ses origines, de son peuple et de ses racines. Même si elle est partie tu sait son cœur étais ici parmis les siens.**

**_Ta mère devait être quelqu'un de bien.**

**_Oui elle l'était…**

**Ont étaient arrivées devant la maison.**

**_Tu veut rentrer ?**

**_Non je dois rentrée, me dit elle regardant vers la foret. Mais je te vois demain, si le médecin t'autorise à venir, sinon je passe te prendre ce week end et pas de discution;**

**Je t'enmène.**

**Je ris.**

**_Ok appel moi ce soir je te tiens au courant.**

**Je lui donna mon numéro de tel.**

**_Ok à ce soir.**

**Elle partie vers la foret. Me faisant signe de la main.**

* * *

******laisser une trace de votre passage et dites moi comment vous trouver...**


	7. Chapter 6

Coucou me re voici j'espère ne pas vus avoir trop fait attendre.

alors oui c'est vraie y as des fautes. Mais beaucoup moins depuis que j'ai ma beta que d'ailleurs je remercie de s'y bien réussire à tourner certaines phrases qui sans elle vous ne comprendriez pas.

Je suis désolé mais y auras toujours des fautes, et des phrases peut etre bizarre mais sans ça , sa ne serais pas moi.

bon je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chap. biz biz

* * *

**Questions 2**

**_Coucou…**

**_T'es déjà rentrée… oh mon dieu ton nez! **

**Que c'est il passé? S'écria ma grand-mère.**

**_Je me suis pris un mauvais coup en sport et le prof m'a renvoyée à la maison. **

**_Oh bien on va t'emmener voir le médecin.**

**_Ce n'est rien Mamie.**

**_Pas de discutions jeune fille.**

**Nous partîmes donc pour l'hôpital de Forks. Ma grand mère voulais que je vois un bon médecin, étant persuader que mon nez étais cassé.**

**Nous attendîmes dans la salle d'attente, quand un médecin Blond à la peau extrêmement pâle vint nous chercher. Mon grand père se figea.**

**_Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée.**

**_Met tout ça de coté tu veux! **

**Elle as besoin de voir un médecin et Cullen est le meilleur, et si tu ne veut pas venir attend dehors.**

**Je ne comprenais rien à leur échange, eux qui ne se disputaient élevaient la voie ici et à cause de moi. Mon grand père alla s'assoir le regard dur et figé sur le docteur, comme pour lui dire attention.**

**_Madame et mademoiselle Aki, voulez vous bien me suivre?**

**Il tendit le bras pour nous indiquer de passer. **

**Nous entrâmes dans une salle d'auscultation.**

**_Alors mademoiselle que vous est t'il arrivée ?**

**_J' étais en cour de sport et j'ai reçu un mauvais coup. **

_**Quoi c'était la vérité. Je voulais juste que ma grand-mère ne soit pas au courant ,du fait que le coup avait été porté intentionnellement à mon encontre .**_

**Le médecin releva la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il toucha mon nez , ce qui me fit très mal, mais je ne dis rien. **

**_Bien, votre nez n'est pas cassé mais vous avez reçu un sacré choc. Pas mal de vaisseaux ont craqués ce qui as provoqué le saignement. **

**Vous aurez un beau bleu dès demain,sur le dessus et peut-être même le long de vos pommettes. Vous resterez chez vous quelques jours disons la fin de la semaine. **

**J'acquiesais. C'était bien ma veine à peine arrivé que j'étais déjà cloué à rester au calme dans ma chambre , pas que je n'avais pas l'habitude, mais maintenant que j'avais de nouveaux amis.**

**_Eviter de vous moucher aussi, le temps que tout soit en ordre. Bien vous pouvez retourner dans la salle d'attente je vais faire les papiers avec votre grand-mère.**

**_Merci docteur.**

**J'allais rejoindre mon grand-père qui grommelé.**

**_Ca va papi?**

**_C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander.**

**_Ca va, ce n'est pas cassé.**

**_Bien.**

**_Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ce docteur et me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai-je l'ai remarqué.**

**_Tu est comme ta mère trop bavarde, surtout trop curieuse.**

**_Allé papi…**

**_Non Cheyenne, ce sont des histoires d'hommes.**

**Je pouffas de rire. **

**_Oh excuse moi alors je crois que maman à oublier de me fournir le matériel.**

**Il se tourna vers moi , les yeux comme de rond de poule. J'ai peut être été un choquante dans mes propos, mais il se mis à rire.**

**_Ca aussi tu le tiens de ta mère. **

**Une fois de retour à la maison. Je monta dans ma chambre, me reposé un peu.**

**Ma grand-mère frappa à la porte. **

**_Je peux entrer. **

**_Bien sur.**

**_Le téléphone pour toi.**

**_Oh merci mamie.**

**Elle me le tendit et repartie.**

**_Allô ?**

**_Alors verdict? Me demanda Leah.**

**_Je reste chez moi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.**

**_Merde, Paul compté te voir.**

**_Pourquoi ça?**

**_Il as apprit pour toi es voulais voir si tu allés mieux.**

**_Tu lui diras que c'est rien , le docteur Cullen ma donné assez d'anti-douleur.**

**_Quoi? Le docteur Qui? Mais pourquoi tes grands parents ton emmené le voir?**

**_Vous avez quoi avec ce médecin papi et toi?**

**_Rien longue histoire.**

**_Mouais c'est ça prend moi pour une gourde. Mon grand père m'as dit que c'était une histoire d'homme. Et aux dernière nouvelle je crois pas que tu en sois un toi.**

**_Ecoute je t'ai dit que je t emmènerais ce week end , je te promet que je t'expliquerais.**

**_Ok y as plutôt interé. J'aime pas trop les secrets , je prends ça comme une tromperie ou des mensonges.**

**_Non tu comprendras quand tu sauras , la famille Cullen et notre tribu ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre.**

**_Je comprends rien Leah. **

**_Tu comprendras. Fait moi confiance.**

**_Ecoute tu en dit trop là.**

**_Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.**

**_Je comprend pas c'est à qui ? Jared?**

**Elle rigola.**

**_Non c'est à Paul.**

**_Pourquoi à Paul on se connait à peine, et la dernière fois que je lui ai adressé la parole, il est parti comme si je lui avait crachée la peste au visage.**

**_Je te l'ai dis Paul est assez susceptible. Et ce jour la ça n'avais pas été comme il voulais. Bref je peux t'assurer qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup.**

**_Hum… si tu le dis.**

**Je restais perplexe pourquoi Paul m'apprécier à ce point alors qu'on se connaissais à peine .**

**_ Si je te le dis. Bon je te laisse le devoir m'appel.**

**_Ok merci Leah. A ce week end alors.**

**_Ok bonne nuit. A+**

**_A+**

* * *

**alors que vas t'il se passé ce fameux week end?  
**


	8. Chapter 7

Voici la suite

j'espère que ca vous plairas

biz biz

* * *

**Feu de camp.**

**Ont été vendredi soir. Leah devait passer me prendre vers semaine fut longue , je regrettais l'école, même si Jared était passé me rendre mes devoirs Jeudi. Il s'était pas mal moqué de mes bleus, parce que oui comme l'avais prédit le Doc, ils étaient apparu le lendemain et avaient foncés le surlendemain. Et vu leur couleur presque noir il n'étaient pas près de partir. Il m'avait appris que Conrad avait été exclu pour 1 semaine . L'avantage étais que lundi et mardi il ne serait pas là. Puis il m'apprit que Paul avait été plus qu'en colère et qu'il avait du le retenir avec l'aide de Jacob. Je lui est aussitot demandé pourquoi,j'eus en reponse que ce n'était pas à lui de m'en parler. Cela commencer sérieusement à m'agacer. Paul avait tout intérêt à me dire tout ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas!**

**Je me prépara en mettant un slim noir, des bottes plates marrons, un gros pull en laine long du corps avec un col large de la même couleur. Je mettais attaché les cheveux un peu en vrac, mais ça faisait un joli effet. Je me maquillais rarement mais ce jour la j'avais mis du mascara ,histoire d'agrandir mes yeux et pour que l'on voit moins mes bleus.**

**Je vis Leah arriver et je sortis la rejoindre après un bisou à mes grands parents.**

**_Salut! Lui lançais-je.**

**_Salut, ça vas bien.**

**_Depuis hier oui toujours, je ris.**

**_Quoi ca ta dérangée que je t'appel. Me dit elle ironiquement.**

**_Ne sois pas idiote Leah , tu sais très bien que non.**

**_Bon tu montes ou tu veux y aller en marchant.**

**Je montai dans sa voiture, et on roula jusqu'as chez Jacob. Leah me présenta au père de ce dernier. A sa mère, Sam et Emily. Tout le monde était la. Quil , Jared, Seth, Jacob, Embry. **

**Malheureusement Paul lui étais absent, la seule personne à qui je voulais absolument parler ce soir n'étais pas la .**

**Cela m'embêté vraiment, mais aussi parce que je voulais juste le voir, juste qu'il soit là. **

**Embry et Jared faisaient cuire un gros cochon empalé dans une broche. Ils le faisaient tourné de temps à autre, pendant qu'Emily et Seth préparés des brochettes de chamalos. Sam et Quil eux alimentaient le feu qui se trouver au centre des bancs de fortunes fait de rondins et de grosse pierres. D'ailleurs ils avaient dû s'y mettre à plusieurs pour pouvoir les ramener là.**

**Jacob arriva à côté de moi.**

**_Alors ça va mieux ton nez?**

**_Hum , je dirais que sans les bleus tout serait niquel.**

**_Ouais je vois au moins si on faisait une soirée déguisée tu n'aurais pas besoin de costume!**

**J'allais répliquer quand j'entendis qu'on se raclé la gorge derrière moi. Me retournant je découvris Paul. Il était juste superbe, la pénombre embélissé son visage. Ses yeux sombres, son sourire presque carnassier provoqué d'étrange sensation en moi. J'étais comme littéralement attiré par lui. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien, c'est Jacob qui nous ramena sur terre. **

**_Ben t'a mis du temps, me dit il.**

**_Qu..quoi?**

**_Non rien. Bon je vous Soyez pas en retard pour manger, on ne vous attendras pas. **

**Il partit et Paul me pris par le bras pour m'emmener vers les bois. On marcha un peu plus et on se retrouva devant un magnifique paysage. Aux pieds d'un petit étang, recouvert de nénuphars. Nous nous sommes assis sous un saule pleureur. La chaleur qu'il dégageait me donna envie de m'y blottir. Mais je me faisais violence pour ne pas craquer. Je le regardais , il fixait l'eau, la lune se reflétant dessus. Les rayons se repercuter sur sa peau cuivrée. Il était sans appel , le mec le plus beau qui m'est été donné de voir. Je secouai la tête afin de revenir à des idées plus claires , ce qui n'allait pas etre facile.**

**_Bon alors vu que c'est toi qui dois tout me dire je t'écoute.**

**_Euh tout te dire c'est-à-dire. **

**_Ben déjà pourquoi tu as réagi aussi violement quand tu as appris pour Conrad?**

**_Ben … enfin, je sais pas je supporte juste pas qu'on te fasse du mal.**

**_Mais Paul on ne se connait même pas.**

**_Dès le premier regard, j'ai eu ce besoin… ce sentiment de devoir te protégé.**

**Il se passa quelques minutes avant que je puisse répondre. Je ne comprenais pas du tout.**

**_Tu veux me dire que tu as eu le cou de foudre pour moi.**

**_En quelques sortes.**

**_Ca te passera alors , les coups de foudre ça ne dure jamais tu sais. **

**Il froncait les sourcils , et ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient comme si il voulais parler. Ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment.**

**_Ont devraient aller manger.**

**_Mais tu n'as pas fini de tout m'expliquer.**

**_Plus tard quand tu auras entendu nos légendes. M'ordonna-t-il durement.**

**_Non tout de suite Paul. Tu crois que parce que tu peux duper toutes les filles tu le feras avec moi.**

**Là tu rêve mon pote.**

_**Son visage se décomposait à mesure que mes paroles sorties de ma bouche.**_

**Je ne suis pas comme Rebecca ou tant d' ne me parleras pas comme à un vulgaire morceau de viande. S_ans le remarquer je m'approchais de lui fesant de grands gestes. _Je ne suis pas une de t'es pimbèches sans cervelle qui court derrière toi. Capich'!**

**Pour seule réponse il baissa les yeux, et me répondit par un faible «O.K».**

**_Alors maintenant allons manger, mais je te jure que toi Paul Bird ,tu m'expliqueras tout ensuite où je ferais de ta vie un enfer. **

**POV Paul**

**Mon dieu c' est bien la première fois qu'on me parle comme ça, j'aimais pas ça mais je ne pouvais aller à l'encontre de mon imprégnée. Et elle étais si belle quand elle s'enervée . Il faudra absolument que je cache cette scéne aux autres ou je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. **

**Elle se dirigea vers la maison. Et quand on arriva les autres me regardé en essayant de camoufler leurs rires. Ils nous avaient entendus enfin ils l'avaient entendu! Génial j'allais en entendre parler pendant des jours.**

**Je m'assis à côté d' regardant discuter avec Leah, elle étais vraiment parfaite, malgrés ses bleus qui recouvraient son doux visage. ARRR je jure que si j'avait Conrad juste en face de moi la tout de suite…**

**_Calme Paul.**

**C'était Sam il avait posé une main sur mon épaule, et c'est à ce moment que je remarqua mes tremblement.**

**_Je sais ce que tu ressens mais calmes, tu n'arrangeras rien par la violence.**

**_Je sais mais … enfin regarde la MERDE.. **

**J'avais crié. Cheyenne se retourna en me regardant. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras. Ce qui me calma aussitôt.**

**_Ca va Paul?**

**_Oui , oui ca vas.**

**Un raclement de gorge nous amenions tous à regarder, vers Billy il allait raconter nos légendes. Et j'étais sûr que Cheyenne allait comprendre.**

**J'observais le visage de Cheyenne à mesure que Billy raconté nos Légendes. Il passait par le sourire, la frustration l'étonnement mais surtout l'incompréhension. **

**Quand Billy sait tu , tout le monde se remit a parler et rire. Mais elle restait la assise réfléchissant. Je regarder Leah et Jared qui me firent un signe de tête.**

**_Cheyenne .**

**Elle me regarda.**

**_Hum.**

**_Tu veux venir maintenant? Je pense que tu as besoin de comprendre?**

**Elle se leva sans dire un mot. Et me suivi.**

**POV Cheyenne**

**Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Taha Aki et un arrière arrière arrière grand père. Ca voudrais dire que.. **

**Non non non , ça ne peut pas être vrai. **

**Paul me sortit de mes pensées, pour que je le suive. Ce que je fis , j'avais besoin de réponse. On retourna au petit étang. **

**_Que veux-tu savoir?**

**_C'est réel? **

**_Oui.**

**_Alors les vampires sont les Cullen? Et vous les …**

**_Comment tu connais les Cullen? Ils t'ont approché?**

**_Non enfin si à l'hôpital. Mais… **

**_Tes grands-parents t'ont emmené voir Cullen.**

**Il avait craché ce nom.**

**_Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

**_Oui nous sommes des sortes de loups garous si on peut dire.**

**L'information m'arrivait de plein fouet. Mais amis étaient donc tous des loups garous je ne devrai pas être étonné depuis l'accident ,mais alors est ce que toutes les légendes étaient réelles?**

**_Cheyenne?**

**_Quoi?**

**_Tu veux savoir autre chose?**

**_Je.. Non je devrais rentrer.**

**Je commencais à faire demi-tours quand Paul m'arrêta.**

**_Cheyenne , je me suis imprégné de toi. Tu as dû le ressentir.**

**_Ca veut dire quoi Paul ?**

**_Quand on est loup une seule personne sur la terre nous est destiné, on le sais au premier regard. Et quand mes yeux t'ont rencontré,j'ai su . **

**_Ok…..**

**Alors la merde ,c'étais ça alors que j'avais ressenti. Je réfléchissais , et d'un coup tout ce que j'avais ressenti pour Paul explosa.**

**Et je ressentis de nouveau ce besoin intense d'être prêt de lui. Mais en même temps c'étais bizarre, et je ne voulais pas être avec quelqu'un sans le connaitre. Je ne..**

**_Cheyenne?**

* * *

**laisser la trace de votre passage , c'est ce qui me donne l'envie de continuer  
**


	9. Chapter 8

coucou tout le monde. j'ai un peu de retard en ce moment , mais je vous jure j'essaie.

mais beaucoup de boulot est étant maman célib, ben dur dur de trouver le temps.

bref voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous bisous

reponse aux anonymes

alison : Merci et ravie que ca te plaise, j'espère que ca te plaiera enore...

Camille: Merci pour ton passage ravie que ca te plaise aussi. Et oui je suis dur , mais il faut bien un peu de suspens!

* * *

**Vérité**

**_Cheyenne?**

**_Hum.. Quoi?**

**_Tu , tu l'as ressentie n'est ce pas?**

**Je regardais Paul qui espèrais tant de ma réponse. Ses yeux reflétaient l'espoir et l'angoisse. Moi j'étais complètement perdu. Malgré ma différence, là, ça faisait beaucoup à accepter. J'aurais voulu me faire toute petite, être invisible.**

**_Ecoute, je … **

**POV Paul **

**J'attendais sa réponse j'espérais vraiment qu'elle l'ait ressentie , en même temps pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas ressentie?**

**J'avais peur , oui moi Paul j'avais peur la seule personne capable de me prendre la vie , été là devant moi cherchant une réponse que j'espérais tant.**

**Elle prononça quelque chose d'imperceptible , et sa silhouette devint floue. Ce n'est pas possible serait elle aussi un loup? Puis les contours de son corps prirent la couleur de la nature environnante et elle disparue. Je paniqua totalement.**

**_CHEYENNE! CHEYENNE! OU ES TU?**

**Je hurlais , non elle ne pouvait pas s'être envolée. C'été impossible . Les autres ayant entendu mes cris arrivèrent aussitôt.**

**POV Cheyenne.**

**Que m'arrivé-t-il? **

**Je sentais mon corps devenir souple, léger, bizarre. Puis j'eut cette sensation de glisser, comme dans mon rêve ! **

**Alors c'été donc ça! Mes rêves n'étaient que le reflet de la réalité. Je voyais Paul complètement paniqué. Mais je savais pas encore comment revenir. J'attendis et sentis, les autres arrivés. Je circulais a travers les racines, les feuilles, la sève des arbres, pour le mettre à leur auteur , et surtout qu'il ne me piétine pas; même si je savais pas si ça serait douloureux.**

**POV Paul**

**_Qui a t'il Paul ? Où est passé Cheyenne? Me demanda Jared **

**_Elle , elle …**

**_Accouche Bird! Me cracha Leah**

**_Elle étais la puis les secondes suivante elle a disparu.**

**_On ne disparais pas comme ça. Lança Quil.**

**J'étais complètement perdu. C'est vraie elle pouvais pas avoir disparue c'est pas possible…**

**_Transformons-nous et nous verrons! nous ordonnâmes Sam.**

**Dans les secondes qui suivirent nous étions donc tous en loup.**

_**_Oh ben merde alors. Seth**_

_**_Mais c'est impossible. Jared **_

_**_Comment elle a pu disparaitre comme ça. Leah .**_

_**_Il faut la retrouver. Sam tu sais pas ce qu'il faut faire , on ne peut pas la laisser , on doit..**_

_**_Allons parler aux anciens ils devraient nous aider s'ils savent quoi que ce soit. Sam.**_

_**_Tu as tiré le gros lot mec. Jacob**_

_**_Ferme la Jake. **_

_**La tension monter d'un cran comment il pouvait rire alors qu'elle avait disparu. **_

_**Nous commençâme à avancer quand nous vîme tous une forme se fondre telle une vague sur le sol.**_

_**Nous nous campons sur nos pattes prêts a se défendre. Mais cette vague avancée si vite , elle étais si fluide. Elle se diriger vers la maison de Jacob et Billy elle prenait la forme de chaque élément sur lequel elle passé. Nous n'arrivions pas à l'atteindre, elle était beaucoup trop rapide.**_

_**_C'est quoi ce truc. Embry.**_

_**_J'en sais rien mais ça va chez moi alors speedé vous. Jacob .**_

_**_En tout cas c'est super beau. Leah .**_

_**_Et quand ça t'aura bouffé tu trouveras ça moins jolie, sœurette. Seth.**_

_**Arrivée chez Billy elle avait disparu. On chercha partout mais rien. On se retransforma.**_

**Jacob entra en trombe dans la maison .**

**_Papa? **

_**_**_**Je suis dans la cuisine Jake**

**Jake souffla un bon et nous dis d'aller dans le salon, qui été bien trop petit une fois qu'on été tous dedans.**

**_Billy il faut qu'on te parle. Paul explique lui.**

**POV Cheyenne **

**Ils avaient décidé d'aller chez Billy. J'irais aussi. Au moins j'aurais peut-être des réponses. Je me laissai glisser de l'arbre sans trop savoir comment ça fonctionné mais c'étais juste wouah. **

**Dès que je touchais un élément je devenais instantanément celui-ci. Je filais à toute allure. J'adoré l'herbe , c'été si … j'avais l'impression de danser à chaque mouvements. J'observé les loups courir ils étaient majestueux. J'étais cependant plus rapide qu'eux et arriva donc chez Billy en première. Heureusement la maison été faite de bois . Je pouvait donc me fondre dans le mur du salon. J'essayer toujours de redevenir moi. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'espèrais que Billy aurait la solution. Je ne voulais pas rester coincé toute ma vie dans cette situation. Bien que cette sensation était agréable.**

**Les autres arrivèrent et se placèrent dans la salon. Je regardais Paul il étais vraiment beau , mais j'avais quand même si peur tout ça. De cette imprégnation.**

**Paul expliqua ce qu'il avait vu à Billy. Ce dernier resta silencieux un moment et personne ne le dérangea.**

**_Bien cette petite est d'une descendance direct de Taha Aki. Il se pourrait donc qu'elle est développé une autre forme de transformation. Nous somme des modificateurs, et notre peuple a choisi le loup. **

**_Alors dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'est-elle pas. Lui demanda Paul.**

**_Peut être parce qu'elle est parmi nous depuis peu. Ce n'est pas si simple. Elle a peut-être déjà modifié avant de rencontrer notre peuple.**

**_Mais c'est le sien aussi Billy. Jared .**

**C'étais un frère pour moi et de le voir lui et Paul malheureux et angoissé me faisait mal.**

**_Je sais Jared. Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'explications. C'est la première fois que j'entends ce genre de modifications.**

**_Si c'est comme nous alors pourquoi ne redevient elle pas Elle. C'étais Leah mon amie.**

**_Parce que si c'est la première fois, elle n'a personne pour lui dire comment se détendre. Je suis resté plusieurs jours en loup. Car personne n'étais là pour me dire comment faire pour redevenir moi.**

**Alors c'été ça ,il fallait que je me détende . Mais avec tout ce qu'il me tombé dessus ça allait être difficile. **

**Il fallait que je trouve un endroit au calme où je me sentirai sereine. Je me rappellais cet arbre qui m'entouré de ses grosses racines. **

**_Donc c'est tout tu crois Billy elle est toujours là, hein? Je veux dire qu'il lui est rien arriver de mal ?**

**_Je ne pense pas Paul , ne t'en fais pas mon garçon. **

**_Elle est forte Paul , elle y arrivera.**

**_J'espère Jared, je l'espère.**

**J'avais envie de lui dire que j'allais bien que j'étais là. Sa peine me transperçait le cœur comme si c'été la mienne. C'été donc ça l'imprégnation?**

**Ressentir les peines et les joies de l'autre? **

**Je savais donc que c'était dans ses bras que j'arriverais à me calmer. Je bougea, me laissant glisser le long du mur. Tous les yeux de la pièce se posèrent sur le mur et ils commencèrent à trembler . Mais Billy les calma .**

**_Ce n'est rien, je pense que c'est elle.**

**Ils le regardèrent comme si le ciel leur tombait sur la tête. A l'exeption de Paul qui couru dehors et se transforma. Je décida donc de m'approcher de lui de lui touche la patte. C'était un être vivant un élément , donc ca marcherais peut être. **

**Je laissai glisser mes doigts le long de sa pattes et remontai sur son épaule. Il tremblais légèrement. **

**J'essayai de me concentrer, je fermai les yeux et sans que je comprenne ce qui se passer, j'entendis soudain la voix de Paul dans mon esprit.**

**POV Paul **

_**Je la sentais , parcourir mes poils. Puis ce qui se passa me laissa sans voix quelques longues secondes. J'avais devant moi une magnifique louve blanche les yeux fermés. **_

_**_Cheyenne?**_

_**_Cheyenne, ouvre les yeux.**_

_**Ce qu'elle fit au bout de lente respiration. Ses yeux étaient aussi beaux. Du même vert et de la même forme amande que j'aimé tant. Elle avait toujours sa patte fine posée sur mon épaule. **_

_**_Je suis… **_

_**_Magnifique…**_

_**Ont étaient tellement encrés dans notre bulle , qu'on n'entendit pas les autres arrivés.**_

_**_Cool je suis pu la seule louve.**_

_**On sursauta et au moment où sa patte lacha mon épaule. Elle n'étais plus la.**_

* * *

_**alors ca vous plait toujours?**_


	10. Chapter 9

****Voilà un nouveau chap en avance.

je suis contente que le dernier vous ai plu. Car franchement je me demander

si ca ne serait pas trop bizarre; et que vous continuerait à aimé

réponse a Camille: Oui Cheyenne peut devenir ce qu'elle veut, sauf ce qui ne vit pas ou qui es mort. donc pas les vampires! et Paul et bien faut pas qu'il ai que de mauvais cotés quand meme.

j'espère que ce continueras a vous plaire...

* * *

**Le commencement  
**

**En étant devenue comme lui, mon sentiment c'est renforcée et j'ai su précisément que je ne pourrais plus faire sans Paul. Il faisait désormais partie de ma vie. Je l'aimais.**

**Pour ce qui était de mon don je pouvais faire qu'un avec les éléments vivant ou presque, je devenais qu'un avec eux.**

**Mais je pouvais aussi devenir ce que je touché avec de la concentration bien sur. **

**Devenir louve avez été étrange mais j'avais adoré ça. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que je pourrais le devenir sans toucher Paul mais ça ca reste à voir.**

**Quand Leah avez coupé l'échange de mon imprégné et moi, j'été repartie en terre. Je filai donc vers l'arbre le plus proche, quand je buta sur quelque chose , ou devrai-je dire plutôt quelqu'un.**

**Un homme ce tener là aux pieds de cet arbre. Il avait l'air invisible, aux yeux de la meute. Ce qui été étrange! Je ne pouvait le toucher me servir de son essence… tout simplement parce qu'il en avait pas. Il n'été pas vivant , pourtant il été là, « vivant » , observant, les loups , MON loup! **

**Il parla dans une langue que j'identifié comme de l'italien ou de l'espagnol peut être! C'est la que je regrette de ne pas avoir été bonne en cours.**

**Une autre voix lui répondit du haut de l'arbre. Un jeune d'une quinzaines d'années , en apparence du moins. Je compris quelques bride de conversation , comme enfant de la lune, blanc et gris. Mon dieu qui étaient ils , ils ne pouvaient être des vampires sinon, les Quileutes les auraient sentis. Mes amis décidèrent de repartirent chez Jacob. Et deux minutes après , se sont ces hommes qui partirent.**

**Il fallait que j'aille dire aux autres ce qui c'été passé. Il allait falloir que je me concentre, et trouve un endroit calme. Les bras de Paul ou du moins une partie de lui. Je filais donc à travers les feuilles et les branches , l'herbe et enfin le bois de la maison de Billy. Je me suis mise derrière Paul et fis le vide dans ma tête, essayant de ne pas écouté les âneries des autres, d'ailleurs ils allait m'entendre!**

**Aux bout que longues minutes, je repris forme humaine. Je l'ai su ,au moment , ou je n'entendais plus parlé.**

**_Et bien fermé vos bouches , vous allez gobé les mouches!**

**Sans que je mis attende un gros choc me fis tournoyer, m'écrasant à moitié les cotes.**

**_Si tu veux me tuer Jared t'y prend le bon chemin.**

**_Désolé. **

**_C'est pas grave!**

**Puis Leah me mis une claque derrière les épaules. **

**_Génial ce « pouvoir »!**

**_A part quand tu reste coincé, s'exclama Jared **

**_Tu peux rester coincé tant que tu veux du moment que c'est en louve!**

**La voix de Paul carillonna dans mes oreilles. **

**_Ca serait avec plaisir.**

**Il s'approcha de moi et me serra tendrement dans ses bras.**

**_Essaie de ne plus refaire ça Ok?**

**_J'essaierai promis.**

**Un raclement de gorge, nous fis tourner la tête.**

**_Bienvenue chez toi ma fille. Me dis Billy.**

**_Merci. Mais avant qu'on commence a parler descendance , et autres trucs que j'ai entendu, « _je jetta un regard vers les autres , qui avaient le sourire»,_ je voulais vous parler d'une chose étrange. Quand j'ai disparu après être devenu comme vous, je buté sur deux homme près d'un arbre en face de vous , et que pourtant vous ne voyez pas. Il parlé dans une autre langue, j'ai juste compris enfant de la lune et gris et blanc.**

**Ils se regardèrent tous étrangement. Sam pris la parole.**

**_Quand tu dis « buté » , tu veux dire quoi par là?**

**_Je veux dire que j'arrive à « devenir », ou devrai-je dire copier tout organisme vivant!**

**J'avais lâcher ce mots qui fit l'effet d'une bombe chez mes amis. Ils se levèrent tous dans de grandes paroles et grands geste.**

**_De quoi avait il l'air? Me demanda Paul**

**_Mort. Dis je toute confuse. **

**_Comment ça se fait qu'on les as pas senti, ni vu? Embry**

**_Aucune idée. On vas devoir aller rendre visite aux Cullen. Intervint Sam.**

**_Oui je pense qu'on as besoin d'être éclairer là. Lança Jake.**

**_Je vais rester avec Cheyenne. Intervins Paul. Je veux pas qu'ils reviennes et s'en prenne à elle.**

**_ca serait mieux en effet! Depuis ton altercation avec l'un de, c'est limite. **

**Une demi heure plus tard ils partirent tous en direction de chez les Cullens. Paul m'emmena vers les falaises. **

**La nuit commencé à tombé. Heureusement que j'été sensé passé le week end chez Leah. Mes grands parents ne s'inquièteraient pas au moins.**

**Le soleil été entrain de se couché , c'été magnifique. **

**_Alors , comment te sens tu, après tous ce qui c'est passé ce soir , me demanda-t-il inquiet?**

**_Ca vas , j'avoue que ça fait beaucoup, mais au moins il n'y as pas de surprise à venir, et je préfère.**

**_Tu n'as pas froid?**

**_Non pas du tout bien au contraire.**

**Il toucha délicatement ma joue, et cette fois ci sont contact fu tiède.**

**_Bien je vois que tu à la même température que nous, maintenant. **

**_Je ne comprend rien pourquoi je ne devient pas juste une louve comme vous? **

**_Je sais pas . Peut etre as-tu développé une autre sorte de modification. **

**_Mais je suis obligé de touché pour devenir un élément. J'aimerais juste être comme vous, même si c'est géant de pouvoir devenir tout ce que je veux.**

**_Je suis sur qu'avec de l'entrainement tu peux te modifier en louve comme nous.**

**_Oui peut etre…**

**_Je t'aiderais.**

**On parla de tout es de rien. De nos vies respectives. De nos légendes. **

**Nos yeux étaient plongé réciproquement dans ceux de l'autre.**

**Ses yeux faisaient la navette des miens à mes lèvres. Meme si je voulais être avec lui, en étais-je vraiment prète…**

* * *

**alors es ce qu'il vont finir pas s'embrasser ou pas?**

**vont il etre ensemble?**

**réponse au prochain chapitre. **

**laisser une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensé**

******biz biz**  



	11. Chapter 10

****Nouveau chap en ligne j'espère qu'il vous plairas.

c'est un point de vu de Paul uniquement.

réponse à Camille: oui c'été fait exprès je voulais pas que ca aille trop vite.

Shalimare: je sais pas si j'ai eu le temps de te répondre, donc je le fais là. les volturis , ah peut etre ou pas, je déciderais en meme temps que j'écrirais. contente que ça te plaise autant!

allez je vous laisse découvrir

biz biz

* * *

**Elle**

**POV Paul**

**Je passai ma soirée en compagnie de mon imprégnée. Rien ne pouvait me réjouir plus!**

**Bien que mes frères et sœur soient partis sur le territoire de ces sales sangsues!**

**Je l'avais emmenée aux falaises. C'était un endroit paisible. Un bon endroit pour réfléchir. Après tout ce qu'elle avait appris ce soir, elle en avait besoin.**

**Je la regardais, je devrais dire plutôt que je la détaillais. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Sa peau était un peu plus clair que la nôtre, mais d'une couleur tellement délicieuse. Je me demandais si elle avait un aussi bon goût qu'elle le laissait présager. **

**Je me giflai mentalement. Je n'avais même pas goûté à ses lèvres, que je pensais déjà à sa peau. Quand est-ce qu'elle voudrait enfin voir la vérité! On ne peut aller à l'encontre de l'imprégnation. Mais qu'elle place voudrait-elle me donner ? Ami ? Frère ? Amant? J'espérais bien la dernière position.**

**Elle ressentait pourtant l'imprégnation. Je l'avais vu dans son regard. **

**Je la sortis de ses songes, espérant je l'avoue une réponse à mes interrogations.**

**On commença à discuter. Elle m'avoua qu'elle préférait savoir la vérité même si ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup.**

**Ce fut plus fort que moi, je caressai sa joue si tentatrice à mes yeux. Et quelle surprise quand je découvris qu'elle était tiède. Elle avait donc la même température que nous.**

**On continua à parler de sa condition, de son pouvoir plus développé que le nôtre, ce qui était peut être logique vu qu'elle été descendante direct de Taha Aki.**

**Elle me confia sa frustration de ne pouvoir se transformer à volonté. Mais je l'aiderais. Je ferais tout pour cette fille. **

**Pff et voilà, je parle comme une femmelette maintenant. Mais je ne pouvais aller à l'encontre de ça.**

**On parla de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Mais ses lèvres m'appelaient, elles me cherchaient, elles m'attisaient. J'en pouvais plus. Je m'avançai vers celles-ci tout en passant ma main sur sa joue. Mes lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques millimètres, je décidai de la laisser prendre la décision, mais il valait mieux qu'elle soit rapide car dans exactement deux… **

**Humm ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur exquise, elles avaient un goût sucré, ce qui différencier de son odeur.**

**Enfin elle avait décidé. Enfin j'étais celui qu'elle voulait. Enfin je pouvais la goûté.**

**Le commencement de notre relation d'imprégné. **

**Je passai une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre dans ses reins, et la ramenait près de moi, la serrant au plus près de mon corps. Notre baiser se fit passionner mais, à bout de souffle, nous le rompîmes. **

**Elle voulut parler**

**_Je…**

**_Chut, je ne veux pas entendre que tu regrettes ou que tu…**

**_Je regrette rien ou je sais pas quoi Paul. Je veux juste que tu me laisse prendre mon temps. Je suis avec toi mais allons-y tranquillement.**

**Quoi, comment ça, elle voulait allé tranquillement, alors que moi je la voulais elle toute entière !**

**_Quoi ? Mais… enfin… mais… **

**_La ferme Paul ou tu n'auras que dalle. **

**Quoi ?! Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça ? Si ?**

**Elle allait vraiment me rendre dingue.**

**_Ouais mais bon, enfin je veux dire pas trop longtemps hein.**

**_Plus tu quémanderas, plus tu attendras. Et j'aime jouer donc un conseil mon petit père, garde ta langue dans ta bouche à part pour ça.**

**Sur ces mots, elle recolla sa bouche à la mienne, m'en demandant l'accès en caressant mes lèvres de sa langue.**

**Comment allais-je pouvoir tenir ? Je grognai de frustration et reçus pour seule réponse une claque derrière la tête qui la fit sourire.**

**_Tu es tout ce que je désire et toi tu joues avec moi. Mais tu sais ma chérie que moi aussi je suis un grand joueur, par contre je n'ai absolument aucune patience. Alors méfie-toi… Dis-je, fier de moi.**

**_Ou sinon quoi ?! **

**Elle me regardait, un air aguicheur sur le visage. **

**Elle me cherchait et bien elle allait me trouver.**

* * *

alors comment avez vous trouvé ce point de vu?

**je sais que certaines attendais ce baiser****... ALORS HEUREUSES?**  



	12. Chapter 11

******J'ai fait vite n'es ce pas! **

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant.

je vous réponds ici pour les reviews. désolé j'ai pas eu le temps personnellement.

Shalimare: combien de temps vas durer leur petits jeu. arff si je le savais moi même. j'adore etre vache alors peut etre un moment . ou peut etre pas. ou verras bien la suit le de mon imagination. merci de poster a chaque fois

Camille: oui enfin lol! jouer avec le feux? moi j'adore! Cheyenne a de la personalité, mais elle as pas un fond mauvais , enfin ça ca dépend avec qui. merci de tes reviews.

Ma tite Leilanie: MERCI de tout coeur. Oui il faut qu'elle y arrive . tu connais déjà la suite . merci de m'avoir corrigé. gros bisous ma belle.

et merci a toutes les personnes qui passe, me lise, me mette en alerte ou favorie. merci a vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Première chasse**

**Je vis Paul prêt à me sauter dessus mais c'était sans compter sur mon pouvoir de disparaître enfin en quelque sorte. Au moment où ses bras allaient se refermer sur moi je m'étais déjà changée en terre. **

**Il grogna.**

**_Non, ça tu n'as pas le droit. **

_**_Tu crois ça!**_

_**Paul fut surpris de pouvoir entendre Cheyenne.**_

**_Je peux t'entendre par contre alors méfie-toi de ce que tu dis.**

**__Hum… lorsque je vais te dire que je suis en train de … oups_**

_**_**_**Cheyenne je te jure que c'est pas drôle. Tu seras bien obligée de revenir. Et là tu vas voir comment est le grand Paul Birds!**

**__Ecoutez-le ! Le « le grand » Paul, non mais ça va les chevilles ? _**

**Il grogna de nouveau. Moi j'étais morte de rire. Jusqu'à ce que je les voies de nouveau.**

**__Paul, ils sont là. Il faut que tu préviennes les autres._**

_**_Je peux pas te laisser seule.**_

_**_Je crains rien, ils ne peuvent pas me voir.**_

_**_Non Cheyenne, je ne te laisserai pas. **_

_**_ Ecoute-moi, Ô grand Paul que tu es, je suis en sécurité, alors transforme toi et va rejoindre les autres. J'ai besoin d'un loup entier, pas d'un demi loup.**_

_**_Surtout tu restes ou tu es. Tu reprends pas forme humaine, OK!**_

_**_Oui papa.**_

_**_C'est pas un jeu.**_

_**_Oui je te dis je vais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup non plus.**_

_**_HA HA…**_

_**_Roh allez, je rigoler. Allez vas-y je vous attends.**_

**Paul se transforma et partit aussi vite que ses pattes le permettaient. Je l'entendis appeler les autres. Je n'arrivais pas à les entendre, mais je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi.**

**Je regardai les deux vampires. Comment se faisait-il que moi je pouvais les voir. Était-ce parce que j'étais devenue terre à ce moment-là ? Les aurais-je vus si j'étais sous ma forme humaine ?**

**Et si je redevenais moi seulement quelques secondes ? Ils n'auraient pas le temps de m'attraper. **

_**_Je t'interdis de te transformer, tu m'entends.**_

_**_T'es encore là ?!**_

_**_Bienvenue dans notre condition. Je rigole pas, ils sont très rapides. Ils pourraient t'avoir en l'espace d'une seconde.**_

_**_Bien je t'attends, je le ferais quand vous serez tous ici. **_

_**_Je préfère. Brave fille.**_

_**_Paul tu ferais mieux de la fermer, mais après tout, c'est toi qui vois si tu veux rallonger ton temps d'attente. **_

_**_Tu veux vraiment ma mort! Tu sais si je meurs, c'est toi qui n'auras pas…**_

_**_Pas quoi ?**_

_**_je te dirais plus tard, les autres m'entendent, et je….. LA FERME Jake….**_

**J'éclatai de rire. J'imaginais bien la meute en train de rigoler de Paul. Lui qui enragait pour un oui ou un non…**

**__Cheyenne je te jure que…_**

_**_Oui…**_

**Je sais j'avais dit que je voulais être patiente , mais j'aimais trop le pousser dans la frustration, car il ne marchait pas dedans il y courait. Après tout, c'est lui qui voulais jouer, non?**

**Ah peut être que c'était moi qui l'avais voulu la première!**

**Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Les vampires n'étaient toujours pas partis. Ils parlaient toujours dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas, mais se turent à l'arrivé des Quileutes.**

**Je m'adressai à Paul**

_**_ Ils sont toujours la légèrement sur votre gauche en haut de l'arbre.**_

_**_Sam Cheyenne m'explique qu'ils sont en haut de l'arbre là.**_

_**_Ok rapprochons nous et dis a Cheyenne de te prévenir si ils bougent.**_

_**_Elle nous entend. **_

_**_Mais... On verra ça plus tard.**_

**Les loups avancèrent vers l'arbre comme si de rien été. Je voyais les vampires figés en haut de l'arbre arborer un sourire carnassier. Ils voulaient les attaquer, je ne voyais que ça. Je décidai donc de vogué jusqu'aux racines de leur arbre. Pouvant être la terre je décidai de soulevé l'arbre. Peut-être qu'il les ferait tomber. Les loups arrivèrent au pied des vampires, et à ce moment-là je les fis tomber. Leur protection avaient dû se rompre car ils n'étaient plus invisible aux yeux de la meute qui se jeta sur les ennemis. Ils en attrapèrent un qu'ils démembrèrent aussitôt. Le deuxième essaya de prendre la fuite et quand Leah voulut l'attraper, il disparut. Les dents de mon amie claquèrent dans le vide et je vis la sangsue l'envoyer valser d'un coup de pied magistral en pleine épaule. Leah retomba à une vingtaine de mètre. Je vis dans les yeux de Seth une lueur sans précédent il hurla et grogna toutes dents dehors.**

_**_Paul il est juste à côté de moi je vais essayer de lui barré la route.**_

_**_Non je te l'interdis tu m'entends! **_

**Mais c'était trop tard, le fait d'avoir vu mon amie blessée me faisait bouillir de haine et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire je me retrouvai derrière le vampire dans ma deuxième nature qui été celle de la meute. Le vampire que je pouvais encore voir se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Je coupai son corps en deux envoyant ses jambes aussi loin que possible.**

**Le reste de la meute arriva y compris Leah qui secouait encore sa tête et décidèrent que lui arracher les bras. Il ne restait donc plus que son tronc et sa tête.**

**Sam voulait en tirer des informations, disait-il. Mon loup arriva près de moi.**

_**_Mais t'es malade ? T'aurais pu te faire tuer.**_

_**_Oh ça va hein, c'est aussi mon devoir.**_

_**_C'est à moi de te protéger pas toi.**_

_**_Ah parce que tu crois que je te protégeais toi , Ô GRAND Paul que tu es .**_

**Il n'eut rien le temps de répondre qu'un loup gris me rentra en plein dedans. Jared ! Celui-là, franchement. Il devenait comme un frère pour moi. Paul grogna à son encontre et pour seul réponse je lui montrai les crocs.**

_**_Mais t'as vu il est sans gène!**_

_**_Et alors ? Je me souviens pas t'avoir dit que j'étais exclusive! **_

**Devant sa tête j'éclatai de rire. Pour la première fois je m'entendais rire en loup.**

**__Et tu trouves sa drôle je suppose !_**

_**_Tu verrais ta tête ! Même sous forme lupine on aurait dit que ta mâchoire allait se décrocher.**_

**Je m'approchai de lui et lui fis une grosse léchouille.**

_**_Allez fais pas la tronche je rigolais.**_

_**_Tu as un sens de l'humour assez particulier.**_

**Après cette chasse on rentra tous chez Billy. On discuta pas mal de ce qui c'était passé et du fait que j'avais pu voir le vampire malgré que je sois transformée en louve.**

**On ne trouva malheureusement pas d'explication. Ce qui nous posait le plus un problème été que je ne pouvais communiquer qu'avec Paul. Moi au contraire ça m'arrangeait. Je ne voulais pas leur faire part de ma vie privée, enfin future vie privée. **

**Tout le monde été en train de manger, et avez-vous seulement vu ou imaginé des loups en train de manger, je dirais plutôt dévorer. C'était quelque chose.**

**La fin de journée sonna la fin de ce wee-kend, et je devais rentrer chez moi. Mais comment annoncer à mes grands-parents ce qui se passait. Que j'avais en quelques sorte rejoint la meute, et surtout que je m'étais imprégnée de Paul. Ils ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. **

**Jared qui était assis sur ma droite perçu mon mal être.**

**_Ça va?**

**_Bof, je vais dire quoi mes grands-parents ?**

**_Ah, ça... Et bien le mieux serait que Billy te raccompagne ce soir. Je pense que lorsqu'ils le verront ils comprendront.**

**_Tu as peut-être raison. **

**Tout le monde ayant entendu acquiesça à cette idée. Paul assis à ma gauche me serra la main.**

**_Ça va aller. Je serai dans les bois derrière chez toi, si jamais tu as besoin de moi.**

**_Merci. **

**Leah me ramena à la maison, accompagnée de Billy. Le chemin se fit en silence. Billy et moi descendîmes de la voiture. Leah, elle, resta à nous attendre. Elle me souhaita bonne chance. Entrant dans la maison, mes grands-parents vinrent à ma rencontre. Quand ils virent Billy mon grand-père dut se soutenir au mur. Il avait compris. **

**_Tu es maudite alors… **

**Ma grand-mère m'avait dit cette phrase avec douleur.**

* * *

** alors cette transformations et cette attaque vous ont elles plus?**

et comment les grands parents vont ils prendre la transformation de leur petite fille, vont ils l'accepter?

dis moi tout je sis curieuse et ca me motive.

BIZ BIZ**  
**


	13. Chapter 12

****Bonjour à toutes et tous nouveau chap avec un peu de retard.

vous ne laissez plus beaucoup de reviews, je vais boudé et donc moins écrire. il me faut mes encouragement et soutiens pour continuer rapidement.

Camille. je pense qu'on le sauras assez vite de qui ils été j'ai encore plusieurs possibilité . a voir . merci beaucoup pour ta review bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Annonce et explication**

**Tu es maudite. Alors voilà alors ce que j'étais pour ma grand-mère, maudite. Je ne voyais pas ou était cette malédiction. Bien que pour moi on ne sache pas trop comment ça allait évoluer. Mais si protéger son peuple était signe de malédiction, et bien j'aimais être maudite.**

**_Mamie…. Je suis...**

**_Maudite oui! Pourquoi ça t'arrive à toi hein?! Tu vas souffrir toute ta vie.**

**_Si pour toi souffrir c'est de devoir protéger son peuple et avoir une plus grande famille. Et bien c'est une bien belle malédiction, Non?!**

**_Cheyenne tais-toi! me réprimanda mon grand-père.**

**_Allons Maska ta petite fille n'a pas demandé à être de la meute.**

**_Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Son père n'est même pas indien. S'écria mon grand-père.**

**_C'est vrai il n'y a que ma fille qui était Quileute. **

**_On ne peut malheureusement rien y faire Ashaya. C'est arrivé c'est tout.**

**Billy se retourna vers moi. **

**_Cheyenne laisse nous tu veux je dois parler à tes grand parents.**

**J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, et regarder mes grands-parents. Ma grand-mère avait le regard plein de peine. Tandis que celui de mon grand-père était rempli de colère. Etait-ce de la colère envers moi ? Et pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça, alors que ça faisait partie de la tribu ?**

**Je sortis et rejoignis la forêt.**

**_Comment ça a-t-il pu arriver? S'exclama Ashaya.**

**_On ne peut rien faire à part la soutenir elle et ses frères.**

**_Ben voyons. On a déjà perdu notre fille. Et je refuse de perdre Cheyenne, elle est tout ce qui nous reste. **

**_Il y a des risques, mais si elle a été choisie, on n'y peut rien.**

**Le grand-père de Cheyenne, lui, restait silencieusement plonger dans ses pensées.**

**_Maska tu dois faire quelque chose, je refuse de perdre ma petite fille.**

**_On n'y peut rien, Ashaya. Je te rappelle que je suis descendant de Taha Aki, et Cheyenne par la même Occasion.**

**_Mais…**

**_Maska a raison Ashaya, on ne peut qu'aider nos protecteurs.**

**La grand-mère de Cheyenne s'effondra sur le canapé ne pouvant plus dire un mot.**

**_Ce n'est pas tout, malheureusement. Déclara le père De Jacob. Cheyenne a comment dire une autre façon de se transformer…**

**Maska le regarder soudain les yeux froncé. **

**_Qu'entend tu par là, Billy ?**

**_Et bien elle prend la forme de tout ce qu'elle touche, ou devient ce qu'elle touche. Même elle n'a pas trop su nous l'expliquer.**

**_Hum…, fis le grand père**

**_Mais Co… Comment est-ce possible ? souffla Ashaya.**

**J'étais sortie laissant Billy tout expliquer à mes grands-parents. En me dirigeant vers la forêt je vis Paul assis contre un arbre. Il avait dû m'entendre car il se leva dès qu'il me vit arrivé.**

**_Alors comment l'ont-ils pris?**

**_Assez mal je crois.**

**Il me prit dans ses bras.**

**_Ca iras, tu verras. Billy a une force de persuasion assez forte.**

**_Si tu le dis.**

**_Fais-moi confiance.**

**_Hum... Peut-être pour ça, mais quand je vais devoir leur dire que l'on s'est imprégné alors là, ça va être autre chose.**

**Je le vis grimacer, sachant très bien comment il était perçu dans la Réserve. **

**_Fais pas cette tête. Grand-mère peut rien me refuser tu sais ! **

**_Je l'espère. **

**_Sait-on d'où viennent les vampires de cet après-midi. **

**_Non, Sam part se renseigner demain. Et en parlant de ça, ne refais jamais ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Il me regardait sérieusement.**

**_Ecoute Paul, c'est mon devoir autant que le tien.**

**_Mais tu risques…**

**_Toi aussi je te signale!**

**_Mais moi je suis un homme.**

**_Oh non pas de ça avec moi, je ne supporte pas l'esprit macho. T'as dû t'en apercevoir, non ? Alors un conseil ne t'avise pas à jouer à ça avec moi.**

**_Bien. Mais au lycée ne le montre pas trop ça ternirait mon image.**

**J'éclatai de rire.**

**_Je ferais un effort mon loup.**

**Un sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage. **

**Billy sortit de chez moi.**

**_Je pense que c'est l'heure de te dire au revoir.**

**_Ok, je passe te chercher demain matin.**

**Il m'enserra doucement dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement. Je crus défaillir au contact de ses lèvres.**

**Je rentrais chez moi la boule au ventre. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que ma grand-mère me prit dans ses bras s'excusant de ses paroles. **

**Mon grand-père lui ne me dit que « et bien ma fille j'espère qu'ils prendront soins de toi » **

**Ont discuta un peu de ma condition, pendant le dîner, puis je partis me coucher. Je réfléchis pendant longtemps à ce wee-kend qui avait définitivement marqué ma vie. Est-ce que ma mère serait fière de moi ? Je l'espérai vraiment. Elle qui aimait sa tribu et ses coutumes, j'étais sûre qu'elle ne se serait jamais douté que moi aussi j'en ferais partie intégrante. Elle me manquait tant. C'est en pensant à elle que je m'endormis. Dans la nuit j'entendis des cliquetis à ma fenêtre, bien sûr ça ne pouvait être que lui qui venait.**

**_Paul mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là…**

* * *

alors qu' es ce que Paul fais là.

viens il juste pour la voir

pour l'annonce d'un vampires.

au autre option dites moi. ce que vous verriez vous.


	14. Chapter 13

****Coucou tout le monde ,

j'espère que vous continuez à me lire même si je n'ai plus de review à part Camille qui es fidèle au review.

J'espère que ce chap' vous plairas quand meme

bizz

Camille: Et oui pas belle mentalité. mais c'est surtout le choque. c'est le seul "famille". Paul hum hum je te laisse le découvrir. A Bientôt

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**La reprise**

**_Paul mais qu' es ce que tu fait là…**

**_Tu compte me laisser dehors?**

**_Non , rentre.**

**Paul entra dans la chambre non sans discrétion.**

**_Alors je t'écoute.**

**_Ben je voulais savoir comment ca c'été passer. **

**_Bien, je présume que ça les as choqué sachant que mon père n'as vraiment rien avoir avec les Quileutes ou même indien à ce que mon grand père à dis.**

**_Je comprend. Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est d'ailleurs, ta mère ne t'en as pas parler?**

**_Non elle ma juste dis que j'avais ses yeux. **

**_Et bien au moins il t'as donné un bel héritage.**

**A ses paroles il s'approcha de moi une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux.**

**_Paul..**

**_Hu-hum..**

**_Arrête de me regarder comme ci t'allais me bouffer. **

**_Te manger peut être pas mais te gouter, ça c'est une évidence.**

**Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Et que voulais vous.. Impossible que je repousse la friandise la plus désirable as mes yeux… et je dirais même que mes mains ne répondez plus à mon cerveau, et elle rapproché encore plus ses lèvres sur les miennes, enfin si cela été encore possible.**

**Ses mains parcourez le long de mon dos jusqu'a y soulever mon haut. Et quand ses mains se posèrent sur ma peau je ne pu que grogné de bien etre.**

**_Je suis irristible à ce point là.**

**_Ferme là ou tu reprend la porte.**

**_T'oublie que je suis passez par la fenêtre…**

**_Mais bon sang t'es obligé de foutre un moment comme ça en l'air.**

**Je me reculé de lui les sourcils froncés. Je le regarder il afficher un air triste. Et j'avais encore plus envie de lui.**

**_Non , mais…**

**_Rann mais ce que tu peux m'énervé..**

**Mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes violemment et je l'embrassé fort et passionnément, avant de le relâché et de le laisser sur sa faim.**

**_C'est tout ce que tu auras ce soir , la prochaine fois t'éviteras de faire le fièr.**

**_Tu te fous de moi là!**

**_J'en ai l'air?**

**_Tu perds rien pour attendre tu sais…**

**_J'en ai une idée oui. Allez file demain on reprends les cours. Et après ce dur week end je pense que j'ai vraiment besoin de mais heures de sommeil.**

**_Ta raison j'y avais pas pensé. Et certain et certaines ne vont pas être très heureux en nous voyant ensemble. Alors il vaut mieux etre en forme pour les affronter.**

**_Mouais pires que des sangsues! **

**Paul me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement. **

**_Bonne nuit ma louve adoré.**

**_Bonne nuit mon loup. A demain.**

**POV Paul.**

**Elle allez me tuer. Cette fille allez me tuer. **

**Elle jouez avec moi mais le pire c'est que j'aimais ça! Je suis si fière d'être avec elle.. Mon imprégné, elle été mienne, rien que pour moi, et ça j'allez le clamé au et fort, même si je suis sur que ça ne lui plairas pas! Une force de caractère qui m'allais très bien même si des fois elle pouvait m'énervé comme personne, à en faire qu'as sa tête. J'imagine bien la tête des autres demain. **

**J'allais cherché Cheyenne comme prévu. Son grand père été dehors, je lui serras la main, et je me dis que si il avait la même condition que le mienne il m'aurait surement broyer quelques doigts. **

**_Je te préviens que si tu lui fais du mal, je t'en ferais aussi , malgré ce que tu es!**

**_Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je ne pourrais lui en faire.**

**_Je te préviens quand même.**

**Un raclement de gorge nous fis lever les yeux. C'été Cheyenne, et elle faisait les gros yeux à son grand père. **

**_On y vas?**

**_Aurevoir monsieur.**

**_C'est ça.**

**_Papy!**

**Je lui tendis un casque rose que je j'avais emprunté à la sœur de Jacob vu qu'elle n'été plus là. Je me douté que le rose et ma louve n'allais pas faire bon ménage. **

**POV Cheyenne**

**_Non mais sérieusement! Paul tu vas pas me faire porté ce truc!**

**_Désolé tigresse mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…**

**_Tu te fou de moi on en as pas besoin nous!**

**_Mais faut paraitre normal aux yeux des autres.**

**J'éclaté de rire à cette réplique.**

**_Normal, ouais quand on voit une bande de mec aussi grand et large qu'une porte, quoi de plus normal, c'est vrai.**

**Il fis la moue. Mis son casque et alluma sa moto. Je mis donc moi aussi ce truc rose , mais quand je dis rose c'été vraiment rose du style fraise tagada. Beurk en plus j'aime pas ces bonbons! Ont arriva devant le lycée et il se gara à coter de la moto de Jake ou tout le monde nous attendez. Le sourire aux lèvres. **

**_Je vous préviens que si vous vous foutez de moi ça iras mal.**

**Au même moment Conrad passa derrière nous .**

**_Alors Paul on as une nouvelle barbie?! Je savais pas que tu taper dans le bas de gamme.**

**Et sans que personne ne réussissent à l'arrêter à temps , mon loup bondis sur Conrad,.**

**_Paul arrête. **

**_Quand je lui aurait fais bouffer toutes ses dents, et qu'il ne pouras plus dire un mot!**

**_Laisse, tu sais ce n'es qu'une toute petite merde , et je ne veux en aucun cas que tu te salisse les mains. Je ne veux pas de çà sur moi.**

**Paul releva les yeux et me fis un grand sourire.**

**_Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas salir ce si beau corps. Il relacha l'autre merde qui afichait une vraie peur sur le visage.**

**Les autres pouffèrent. Et Jared me pris dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour. **

**_Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites tous les 2. Tu es ma petite sœur et je ne veux pas imaginer certaines images. Me dit il une forme de faux dégout sur le visage. **

**_Pourtant ca pourrait t'instruire. Rigola Paul.**

**_Oui si on faisait des « trucs ». Répondi-je.**

**Et là ils éclatèrent tous de rire. **

**_Paul qui ne fait rien! Cheyenne le fait pas trop attendre ou on seras ses cibles, si il es trop en manque. **

**_Ta bien raison fais le donc poireauter ca lui feras les pieds , jeta Leah en regardant Paul dans les yeux un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**_Oh es ça vas hein:! On y vas ?! Lança mon loup pour changer de sujet.**

**On se dirigea vers l'enceinte devant les yeux ronds des élèves , qui pour la première fois voyez une fille autre que Leah avec « la bande » . J'avais cours avec Quil et Jared. Et ça s'annoncer très bien, mais s'était sans compter Conrad qui lançais des pics sans arrêt. Je senter mes nerfs monter petit a petit. Jusqu'as ce que j'explose.**

**Je me levais de rage, Quil et Jared me tenant chacun par un bras tremblant.**

**_Tu vas la fermer ta putain de gueule ou je te jure que…**

* * *

Alors la reprise commence bien .

j'hésite encore du devenir de ce Conrad...

a bientôt**  
**


	15. Chapter 14

****Coucou, je vous ai écris un nouveau chap mais à la troisième personne. je voulais du changement.

alors vous me dirais si ca vous dérange ou pas. Si c'est le cas nos problème je réécris des points de vu des perso, sinon au et bien de temps à autre les chap' seront à la troisième personne.

Camille. Oui j'avoue que le casque Rose ne plait pas forcément. Sinon pour Conrad quelque dents hummmm peut etre plus . tu vas commencer à comprendre dans ce chapitre. A bientot bizzz

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

** Qui est-il?**

**_Tu vas faire quoi, Aki? Hein ?**

**_Elle peut être rien mais moi, je vais te faire avaler tes dents si tu la lâches pas! S'exclama Jared dont la rage montait aussi.**

**_Oh regardez l'amoureux transi qui n'aura jamais la fille qu'il veut car elle aime son pote.**

**Et sans que Conrad ni les garçons s'y attendent, la tête de Cheyenne vint s'écraser sur son nez.**

**Il tomba de sa chaise en criant de douleur, le nez en sang.**

**_Aki ! Non mais vous êtes malade ?! Chez le proviseur immédiatement ! **

**_Tu vas me le payer Aki! avait murmuré Conrad.**

**_Jared, emmenez Conrad à l'infirmerie.**

**Un sourire commença à s'élargir sur le visage de ce dernier et sur celui de Quil qui savait ce qui allé ce passer.**

**Cheyenne sortit en même temps que les garçons.**

**_Toi …**

**_Laisse ma belle, t'attire pas plus d'ennuis. Je m'en occupe. avait murmuré Jared de sorte que Cheyenne soit la seule à l'entendre. Celle-ci le remercia du regard avant de se diriger vers le bureau pour accepter sa sentence.**

**Conrad se fit violemment pousser contre un casier. Jared maîtrisa à peine sa force histoire de bien lui faire comprendre.**

**_Je te jure que si tu la laisses pas tranquille, que tu continues à la chercher, ou ne serait-ce qu'un de nous, c'est moi qui te ferai bouffer les os de ton nez.**

**_Et que vas-tu me faire, hein? J'arriverais à me venger un jour, tu sais vous n'êtes pas les seuls à posséder des « secrets » ... Ça t'en bouche un coin ! Alors maintenant, laisse-moi passer « loup »…**

**Jared resta bouche bée devant les révélations de Conrad. Ne sachant pas quoi penser, il ne retourna pas en cours mais alla devant chez le proviseur. **

**Cheyenne en sortit dix minutes après.**

**_Jared ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**_Faut qu'on voit Sam. Comme t'es virée, enfin je pense…**

**_Gnuuurff…**

**_Combien de temps?**

**_15 jours.**

**Jared éclata de rire.**

**_Et ça te fait rire ? T'imagine mes grands-parents ?**

**_Ouais, bon allez viens on doit aller voir Sam.**

**_Ben et toi alors?**

**_Conrad sait pour nous, et il m'a dit qu'on n'était pas les seuls à avoir des secrets.**

**_Merde… Ca sent pas bon du tout ça. **

**_Non.**

**Cheyenne et Jared partirent en direction de chez Sam et Emily.**

**La sonnerie retentit, c'était l'heure de manger. Paul et Leah se précipitèrent à la cafétéria, l'un pour voir son imprégnée l'autres ses frères.**

**_Ils sont où? Demanda-t-il à Quil.**

**_Tu restes calme, ok ? Mais y as eu un souci avec Cheyenne et Conrad.**

**_Quoi ?! Je vais me le faire lui…. fulminait Paul.**

**_Il est pas là. Il est à l'hopital car ta chère et tendre lui as pété le nez.**

**Les autres rigolèrent de bon cœur. Et un sourire fier s'afficha sur le visage de Paul.**

**_C'est bien ma moitié, ça. **

**_J'adore cette fille, s'exclama Leah**

**_Ouais digne de toi! lui répondit Jake.**

**_Ben quoi ? Au moins une fille de la tribu qui n'est pas une chochotte.**

**_Leah ! la réprima Quil . J'aime bien les muffins, moi!**

**Après quelques secondes de silence ils se mirent tous à rire.**

**Ils entendirent hurler dans la forêt de derrière. Ils comprirent qu'ils devaient y aller, mais attendirent quelques minutes, le temps que tout le monde retourne en cours histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. **

**Ils arrivèrent chez Sam. Paul se précipitant vers Cheyenne l'enlaça et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

**_Je suis fier de toi ma petite louve..**

**_Hummmm… **

**_Je peux te l'emprunter ? toussa Leah derrière eux.**

**_Mouais… grommela Paul**

**Leah prit Cheyenne dans ses bras **

**_Alors petite sœur, comme ça on casse des nez ?**

**_Mouais et tu sais que c'est plutôt agréable?**

**_Tu m'en diras tant!**

**_Bon on a un problème avec le type que Cheyenne a envoyé à l'hosto. Il semblerait qu'il soit au courant pour nous mais aussi pour les sangsues. Je sais pas ce que ça cache mais il faudrait creuser un peu voir ce qu'il en est.**

**Qui s'entend à peu près avec lui ou son entourage ?**

**_Seth aime bien sa petite sœur, claironna Jake.**

**_Non ! Je vais pas me servir d'elle. Elle est gentille. **

**_Et puis s'il touche à mon frère je vais être obligée de lui recasser son nez.**

**_Je sais me défendre seul, Leah. Tu oublies que je suis un loup aussi.**

**_Un louveteau, frangin. Un louveteau, rigola-t-elle.**

**Avant que Seth ne réplique, Sam les arrêta.**

**_S'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions Seth on devra faire comme ça.**

**_Ok, céda le jeune loup.**

**_Bien. Bon nous avons aussi parlé des différences de Cheyenne et étant donné qu'elle est virée, on va essayer tous les deux de développer ses dons et par la même d'essayer de pouvoir communiquer en étant sous notre forme lupine.**

**_Génial ! Si tu arrivais à rejoindre nos pensées, je pourrai enfin discuter avec quelqu'un de mature et pas avec cette bande d'abrutis. Lança Leah.**

**Pendant que les garçons répliquaient, les filles, elles se foutaient de leur comportement puéril.**

**Les heures avançaient, Cheyenne décida de rentrer pour retrouver ses grands-parents et leurs annoncer les faits de cette après-midi. Paul la raccompagna.**

**_Je te rejoins dans deux heures dans ta chambre?**

**_Et ne sois pas en retard…**

**_Aucune crainte…**

**Cheyenne rentra. Elle discuta quelque temps avec ses grands-parents avant de monter se prendre une douche. Et d'aller attendre son loup.**

* * *

Alors vos supposition sur Conrad?

bon laissez votre petite review je vous assure que ca fait plaisir et surtout que ça incite à écrire plus_**.**_

A BIENTOT _**  
**_


	16. Chapter 15

COUCOU comment allez vous?

merci de vos reviews et merci pour les mise en favorie et les alertes.

un grand merci a ma béta Leilanie971

comme vous avez vu peut etre j'ai changer ma fic en catégorie K , et bien oui il fallait bien un peu de Lemon , mais si c'est assez soft.

réponse aux anomymes hihi y en as qu'une

Camille: Tu m'as trop fait rire sérieusement, oui il es débile , mais ce n'est pas que ça tu découvrira d'ici 1ou 2 chapitre, a part si tu le découvre avant , car dans celui ci , il es pas là. Merci de toujours me suivre et de faire part de ta présence.

sur ce bonne lecture...

biz biz

* * *

**Chap 15**

**1er nuit**

**Paul et Cheyenne discutaient , enfin ils discutaient avant que Paul ne saute sur Cheyenne. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas repoussé d'ailleurs. **

**_Paul… Mes grands parents sont en bas…**

**_T'inquiète pas, je sais me taire.**

**_Tu m'en diras tant… **

**Paul repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres, passant ses mains sous le petit haut de Cheyenne, et partit à la découverte de sa peau douce. Il était complètement submergé par son odeur de sable chaud mêlé aux embruns qui lui rappelait l'été et avait du mal à quitter le nez de son corps. **

**_ Tu me rends dingue…**

**_ Hum… **

**Il s'écarta pour voir son imprégnée mais n'eut le droits qu'à un grognement de protestation.**

**_ Ramène ta tête tout de suite par ici…**

**Ce qu'il fit aussitôt, sans se faire prier.**

**La nuit promettait d'être longue et d'être aussi la meilleure qu'ils aient jamais passé, l'un comme l'autre.**

**Cheyenne finit par arracher le tee shirt de Paul et resta quelques longues secondes a contempler son torse parfaitement dessiné.**

**_Hum…**

**Il affichait un sourire satisfait sur le visage, voyant que le spectacle lui plaisait. Lui attrapant le bras, Cheyenne le tira vers elle.**

**Elle remonta ses mains le long de ses abdos, effleurant ses pectoraux pour finir par s'accrocher à sa nuque.**

**Paul enleva délicatement le haut de son imprégnée, déclenchant des vagues de frissons chez celle-ci. Puis il redescendit ses mains, la frôlant délicatement pour arriver à la lisière de son short, qu'il abaissa tout aussi délicatement, ne pouvant au passage s'empêcher de déposer quelques baisers sur les jambes si fines et divinement belles qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Se relevant, il observa Cheyenne et déglutit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Une magnifique jeune femme dont les cheveux s'étalaient autour d'elle et dont les yeux en amande d'un vert profond tranchaient avec sa peau cuivrée. La lumière de la lune qui faisait danser l'ombre des arbres sur ce corps de rêve ne faisait qu'accentuer sa beauté.**

**« Une si belle créature qui est mienne »**

**_Tu es à moi aussi… sursura Cheyenne ce qui sortit Paul de ses pensées.**

**_Comment…**

**_Chut, viens par là…**

**Il se glissa entre ses jambes et elle le serras un peu plus contre elle.**

**_Je t'aime… murmura-t-elle.**

**_Je t'aime aussi.**

**Sur ces deux mots, Paul s'insinua enfin en elle.**

**Cheyenne enserra un peu plus sa taille de ses jambes et ondula des hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus. Leurs bassins bougeait à l'unisson, telle une danse empreinte de sensualité. Ils caressaient leur peau mutuellement, gémissant de bonheur. Gémissements qui se transformèrent en grognements de plaisir dans la gorge de Cheyenne, qui n'était pas loin du point de non retour. **

**Paul, sentant son amour arriver , écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour étouffer ses cris. Quand il la sentit se refermer autour de lui et resserrer ses jambes secouées par des spasmes, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la rejoindre dans la jouissance.**

**Allongée la tête sur le torse de Paul Cheyenne savourait cet instant de plénitude, heureuse d'être avec la personne et l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par les battement du cœur de Paul.**

**Toc toc toc...**

**Cheyenne et Paul ouvrirent les yeux en sursaut.**

**_Cheyenne, ma puce, tu es reveillée ?**

**Ils paniquèrent et le seul réflexe de Cheyenne fut d'essayer de disparaitre, avec Paul bien sûr.**

**Sa grand-mère entra dans sa chambre, mais ne semble ne pas les voir.**

**_Que se passe-t-il?**

**_J'ai réussi…**

**_Elle ne me voit pas non plus?**

**_Elle te verrait, tu serais déjà passé par la fenêtre, crois-moi.**

**_c'est génial! Tu peux nous faire bouger? **

**_Je vais essayer, mais quand elle seras sortie.**

**_C'est bon elle sort.**

**_Bon, ne me lâche pas.**

**_Comment je pourrai ne serait-ce que penser à lâcher ton corps nu… rit Paul.**

**_Ferme-là et suis-moi. C'est facile, fais comme si tu voulais aller en avant.**

**Ils bougèrent du lit à la salle de bain, mais Paul lâcha sa main. **

**_Alors, tu trouve ça comment ? **

**_C'est géant, cette sentation, mais j'ai pas pu tenir ta main longtemps. J'avais l'impression que tu fuyais entre mes doigts.**

**_Oui, on est assez « fluide ». Bon allez, faut que t'y aille. Je dois descendre. Je vais pas aggraver mon cas. Déjà 15 jours de renvoi, alors on va pas pousser mémé dans les orties.**

**_Ok, on se voit après les cours alors. Tu seras chez Sam?**

**_Oui, on va s'entrainer. Autant que mon renvoi serve à quelque chose.**

**Elle déposa un long baiser avant de filer sous la douche.**

**_Fais gaffe en sortant que mon grand père te voit pas.**

**_Oui maman.**

**Un quart d'heure après Cheyenne descendit.**

**_Bonjour Mamie , bonjour Papi.**

**_Je suis passée dans ta chambre tout à l'heure.**

**_Désolée, j'avais mon mp3.**

**_Tu sais, ma fille... Je n'ai rien dit hier, mais tu commences assez mal l'année. On ne peut pas te mettre en école privée , vu t'on importance au sein de la tribu maintenant, mais on peut te priver de sortie lorsque tu ne patrouilles pas…**

**_Mais papi, je te l'ai expliqué hier…**

**_Je veux pas savoir, faisant partie de la meute tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler.**

**_Je sais, Sam m'en a parlé, mais tu sais, enfin c'est difficile tout ça d'un coup, et ben…**

**_ Tu as le caractère de ta mère ,mais elle n'avait pas muté. Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler. Imagine que tu changes en classe.**

**_Je ferai un effort, je te le promets.**

**_Bien, maintenant mange un peu et file voir Sam.**

**_Merci…**

**Cheyenne mangea un peu et partit à l'entrainement. **

* * *

alors alors ... comment avez vous trouvé?

par trop hard j'espère?

à bientôt**  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**bonjour tout le monde **

**désoler j'ai pas pris le temps de faire corriger le paragraphe. je m'excuse donc à l'avance pour les fautes.**

**réponse à mon anonyme Camille (la fille qui veut retirer le tee shirt de Paul) : ah le tee shirt de Paul moi aussi je veux bien lui enlever lool! merci de me suivre et de continuer à poster merci beaucoup!**

**allé un peude nuveau surtout pou un perso... **

**Je vous laisse découvrir...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**15jours plus tard**

**Après 15jours d'entrainement intense Cheyenne avait réussi à maitriser toutes les facettes de son « don ». Elle pouvait désormais communiquer avec toute la bande, pour ça elle avait du accepté que Sam soit son alpha. Paul été fier d'elle, mais malgré ça il ne pouvait cessé de s'inquiéter pour elle.**

**On avait pas revu Conrad depuis le clash avec Cheyenne, et la meute se méfié de plus en plus. Les vacances d'hiver approcher ce qui voulait dire temps libre à la meute. Qui aller pouvoir veiller 24h sur 24 la Push. Le meilleur ami de Cheyenne aller venir aussi, ce qui ne plaisait guère à Paul et à Jared d'ailleurs qui se proclamé frère et meilleur amie de cette dernière. Leah et Cheyenne avaient rigoler devant les mines déconfites des garçons, ils ressemblés à des petits garçons faisant la moue.**

**_dans 2h il arrive , je suis sur que vous vous entendrez à merveille.**

**_Mouais ..**

**_Ce n'es qu'un ami Paul et ca l'as toujours été.**

**_ J'espère..**

**_T'as pas le choix de toute façon.**

**Cheyenne faisait les 100pas n expliquant à Leah comment été son ami.**

**_On en as jamais parler mais tu vas voir , il es super , gentil drôle..**

**_En même temps si c'est ton ami il peut que l'être… enfin on pourrait avoir des doutes vu avec qui tu t'es imprégné. Rigola Leah**

**_Hey je suis imprégné moi au moins Clearwater. Lança Paul**

**_Oh vous allez pas commencez, mais ta raison Leah Tyler es plus marrant…..**

**_Mais …**

**_La ferme Bird y as pas de mal à avoir plus d'humour que toi… le coupa Leah.**

**Le téléphone de Cheyenne sonna. Elle sautiller dans tous les sens en entendant son ami lui dore qu'il été arrivé au centre de la réserve.**

**_ j'arrive tout de suite …**

**Arrivé devant l'épicerie elle vit son ami assis sur le capot de la voiture un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha de lui tout doucement et par-dessus son épaule lui cria.**

**_Hey Ty…**

**Il sursauta.**

**_Putain yéyé t'as pas changer la dessus.**

**Il l'as pris dans ses bras.**

**_ mais woo t'as bien changer pour le reste, lui dit il en la regardant de haut en bas. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Paul qui s'approcha et tendit la main.**

**_Paul le petit ami de Cheyenne, luis annonça il en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.**

**_Ho on se détend garçon, balança Tyler en dégageant sa main, je vais pas te la piquer, vu les nuit que j'ai déjà passez avec elle ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps sinon.**

**Paul serras les mâchoires, et se contracta.**

**_Détend toi Paul, c'est chacun dans un lit, et tout habillé. Rigola Cheyenne.**

**_Viens Ty que je te présente mon amie Leah.**

**_Leah voici Tyler , Tyler voici Leah.**

**_Sa…salut, déglutit difficilement Leah.**

**_Enchanter, répondit Tyler le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.**

**Paul et Cheyenne éclatèrent de rire. **

**Leah les sourcils froncés se retourna,**

**_Quoi? **

**_Paul et toi ne m'avait pas laisser finir de te dire qu'il été super craquant aussi….**

**Leah rougit , Tyler baissa les yeux sans pour autant effacé son sourire. **

**Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Tyler, et allèrent chez Cheyenne. **

**Les grand parents souhaitèrent la bienvenue au jeune homme, et la grand-mère de Cheyenne prépara de quoi calé les estomac. Depuis la mutation de leur petite fille et son imprégnation, ils avaient pris l'habitude qu'un ou plusieurs membre de la meute passe chez eux, ils en été de même pour toutes les familles des loups. **

**Tyler posa ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis. Il rejoignit les autres sur la véranda, il été ébahit devant la quantité de nourriture.**

**_c'est l'endroit qui ouvre l'appétit ou c'est que vous etes des ventres sur pattes?**

**_je crois que c'est le gènes Quileute qui nous donnes fin. Lança Paul la bouche pleine.**

**_Mais toi tu n'as jamais manger autant, Yéyé.**

**_Yéyé? S'étonna Paul**

**_Oué c'est le super surnom que Tyty m'a infligé.**

**_Par ce que tu crois que Tyty c'est mieux , sourit le jeune homme.**

**Leah resté silencieuse jetant des coups d'œil au jeune homme au apparences mystérieuse, pendant que les autres discuté. Les cheveux d'un noir de jets en bataille, avec de grands yeux gris , habillé d'une veste de cuir noir sur une chemise grise qui laissé deviné un corps fin mais musclé, avez toute l'attention de cette dernière.**

**_Leah? Appela Cheyenne**

**_Leah?**

**_Hum… désolé j'été dans mes pensées.**

**_Je vois oui, lui sourit son amie.**

**_Tu disais? **

**_Oh rien on parlé que demain on, ferait un pic nique plage. Ca te tente?**

**_Oui .. Oui bien sur. Je le dirais a Seth et Embry. **

**_des amis à vous , ce risqua Tyler.**

**_Seth es mon petit frère et Embry amis si on peut dire, on fait tous partie d'une grande famille.**

**_Moi je le dirais a Sam et Jared, je pense que Embry tiendras Jake et Quil au courant.**

**_A oui c'est une grande famille.**

**_Et encore on as pas compté les copines. Répondit Cheyenne . Tu vas voir Jared , il te remplace ici auprès de moi, il es aussi protecteur que Paul , différemment bien sur, mais j'ai besoin de lui comme toi. **

**En entendant ça Paul eu un accès de jalousie même si il savait que c'été que de l'amitié. Le sentant se tendre Cheyenne passa délicatement sa main dans son dos , ce qui eu l'effet escompté , car il se détendit immédiatement.**

**Paul et Leah rentrèrent chez eux , et ce soir Paul aller devoir resté chez lui. Cheyenne lui ayant dit qu'elle voulais profité de Tyler. Il avait protesté mais n'avait pas insister. **

**_Alors comment ca se passe ici ma belle?**

**_Oh très bien.**

**_J'ai vu ca oui. Dis moi t'as pas fait semblant sur le tas de muscles. **

**_Oh ca vas hein , et puis tu verras la me.. Le clan , se repris Cheyenne, son tousse pareil ou presque.**

**_Ils se choutent à la testostérone et au régime protéiné ?**

**_Pff t'es naz , en tout cas ca te déplais pas tant que ça, vu la façon ou tu dévore Leah.**

**_En meme temps … mais toi aussi t'as vachement changer tu es plus … enfin plus sauvage bref t'as changer. **

**_Je trouve pas tant que ça. Alors et las bas comment ca se passe.**

**_Bof la routine quoi , toujours le même clan de pouff, et toujours le même clan de « attention c'est moi le beau goss » . **

**_Mouais, mais je te rassure c'est pareil ici. D'ailleurs ca ma valut quelques ennuis.**

**Tyler éclata de rire.**

**_C'été quoi cette fois l'arcade ou le nez .?**

**_Le nez, rougit Cheyenne.**

**Tyler la pris dans ses bras.**

**_Ce que tu as pu me manqué.**

**_A moi aussi.**

**Il passèrent la nuit à énuméré toutes les histoire de Miamie et certaines de la Push.**

**Il s'endormir les matelas par terre posé l'un à coté de l'autre comme au temps ou Tyler passait les nuits chez Cheyenne, pour fuir la folie de ses parents.**

* * *

**ALors surprise surprise ?**

**Leah et Tyler ? vous en pensez quoi?**

**imprégnés ou pas , à vous de me dire car , c'est une idéée qui m'es vvenu comme ça es j'avoue que je sais pas si ils doivent etre imprégné ?**

**à bientot  
**


	18. Chapter 17

Alors pour commencer je voudrais remercie infiniment ma Bétâ, et toutes les personnes qui on posté des reviews.

Alors certes au début il y avait certainement des fautes de conjugaison, de frappe de langage.

Mais vous avez du vous rendre contes au fil des chapitres que sa allait bien mieux. Car Leilanie971 es une auteur, ou il n'y as pas de fautes, vous pouvez vérifier ses fic que je conseil d'ailleurs, elles sont énormes! C'est donc pour ca que j'ai choisie mon amie pour me corriger

Camille: coucou ouais je suis comme toi je sais pas trop a voir.

Mekissa: alors la je sais que tu veux qu'il s'impregnne lol j'ai rigolé quand j'ai vu ca . on verras , ce seras pas pour ce chap' en tout cas.

Darshanide: merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'as fait plaisir merci.

Sybille: merci de m'avoir lu et contente que ca te plaise. merci de t'etre proposé

S: merci d'avoir donné tes conseils. mais j'ai une nouvelle béta, par rapport au début , je pense que tu as du le remarquer. merci d'avoir laisser une trace de ton passage

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**Chez Sam et Emily, Paul était complètement déboussolé. Il tournait en rond et se posait mille questions. Il savait que Cheyenne avait besoin de voir son ami et de le retrouver , mais il boullait de jalousie.**_

_**_Paul arrête, tu me donnes le tournis là ! lui dit Quil .**_

_**_Ferme là ! Imagine Claire , passant la nuit près d'un mec que tu connais pas!**_

_**Quil baissa la tête, sachant très bien qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Sam lui envoya un regard empli de compassion.**_

_**_C'est son ami, fais lui confiance, lui lança Jacob.**_

_**Paul allait répliquer quand les hurlements de Seth et de Leah se firent entendre . Les quelques petites secondes qui suivirent, tout le monde se retrouva sous sa forme animale et courut dans la direction de leur frère et sœur.**_

_**_Leah… commença Sam.**_

_**_ils sont 5, dont Conrad…**_

_**_QU'est-ce qu'il fout là ce…**_

_**Paul fut coupé par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Conrad était devenu l'un deux. Il se tenait en position d'attaque avec deux vampires blonds, grands et fins. Le troisième était asiatique et la femelle elle était africaine avec des yeux de chats rouge sang comme les autres.**_

_**Ils se tenaient devant la maison des Clearwater. Sue était à l'intérieur, elle se montrait forte, malgré la peur qui l'envahissait de voir ses enfants courir un danger. **_

_**_Ils vont tous mourir… grogna Seth, ivre de haine.**_

_**_Tu ne bouges pas, Seth, ordonna Sam. Pas avant que je te le dise.**_

_**_Mais ils veulent ma mère. **_

_**_On les laissera pas faire. répondit Paul.**_

_**_Paul non…**_

_**_Cheyenne rentre chez toi.**_

_**Cheyenne, ayant aussi entendu l'appel, était partie le plus vite possible en fusionnant avec la terre. **_

_**_Non, tu comprends pas …**_

_**_Cheyenne que se passe-t-il? Lui avait demandé Sam. **_

_**_Ils sont bien plus nombreux que ceux devant vous. Il y en a 5 autres cachés derrière le sous-bois. Je les ai vu en venant.**_

_**Tous les loups grognèrent, remontant leur babines et dévoilant leur crocs. **_

_**_Je peux prendre Paul avec moi Sam , ca a déjà marché. **_

_**_Bien. Allez-y et frappez vite. On ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables. Les autres, quand je vous donne le signal on y va. Seth, tu restes avec ta mère.**_

_**_Vous êtes prêts? On y va.**_

_**Tous les loups s'élancèrent pendant que Cheyenne toucha la patte de Paul, qui fusionna lui aussi avec la terre. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut, il jaillit sous forme lupine juste derrière les vampires. **_

_**Paul sauta sur le plus grand, lui arrachant la tête, puis s'attaqua à un autre pendant que Cheyenne se débattait avec une femelle très agile. Une autre avait profité pour se jeter sur son dos, mais Cheyenne disparut dans la terre pour redevenir louve derrière elles et leur arracher les bras puis la tête. **_

_**Le 5eme vampire fuit devant le spectacle.**_

_**_Tu n'as rien, Paul?**_

_**_Ça va. Toi, c'était juste super ce que tu as fait.**_

_**_Merci , mais tu boites, Paul. **_

_**_C'est rien. Retournons voir les autres. **_

_**Ils ramassèrent les têtes et partirent. Arrivés devant chez les Clearwater, ils virent toute la meute au complet et furent soulagés. Ils jetèrent les têtes dans les petits amas de feu qui se dressaient devant la maison.**_

_**_Alors, pas de blessés? demanda Jared **_

_**_Paul boite, répondit Cheyenne.**_

_**_Rentre, Sue va regarder ça. Lui dit Sam.**_

_**_C'est bon. Rien de grave. **_

_**_Rentre. ordonna alors L'alpha. Ça serait dommage que ça ne se remette pas bien et que tu ne participes plus à nos « petites sorties » ...**_

_**_Mouais... grommela ce dernier.**_

_**Leah apporta des vêtements à Paul et Cheyenne. Une fois habillés, ils rentrèrent chez les Clearwater pendant que les autres faisaient leur ronde. Sue installa Paul sur une chaise. **_

_**_C'est ta main, Paul. Elle est cassée. Je vais te poser une attelle et dans une heure ou deux ça devrait être réparé.**_

_**_Merci, Sue. Alors on ne reverras plus ce chien galeux ? demanda Paul à Leah. **_

_**_il n'est pas mort. Ce lâche s'est enfui quand il a vu les autres se faire arracher leurs membres.**_

_**_Alors je pense qu'on le reverra, souffla Cheyenne. Il veut se venger de son humiliation. Je dois retourner à la maison au cas où. **_

_**_NON! Cracha Paul . Tu restes là.**_

_**_Bird, tu n'as pas à me dire où je dois être ou pas. T'as pigé ? Ma famille est là-bas et je les laisserai pas . **_

_**_Et moi ? Je suis quoi, moi ? hurla Paul. Lui il n'en fait meme pas partie.**_

_**Cheyenne se leva, enervée.**_

_**_Tu te trompes , il fait partie de ma famille et j'ai choisi qu'il en fasse partie depuis l'époque des couches-culottes. Alors imprégné ou pas, tu n'as pas le choix! Il est mon seul lien avec ma vie d'avant, avec ma mère. Et que ça plaise ou pas à ta petite personne , je m'en contre-fous. Est-ce que c'est bien clair pour ta petite cervelle de piaf, Ou faut que je te le fasse comprendre autrement ?**_

_**Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Sue et ses enfants restaient figés devant la colère qui emmanait de Cheyenne qui devint floue.**_

_**_Cheyenne..**_

_**_Ferme-là, Paul. Je veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes la situation.**_

_**_Cheyenne , intervint Leah, calme-toi. Tu trembles et tu deviens toute… enfin tu t'effaces.**_

_**Cheyenne posa son regard sur ses jambes, puis souffla et se dirigea vers Sue.**_

_**_Je suis désolée de cette scène. Je rentre auprès de mes grandsparents. **_

_**_Ne t'en fais pas, mon enfant. Ce n'est rien, juste un peu trop de tension. Les autres veillent, je serai tranquille. Mais préviens-nous au moindre soucis.**_

_**_Ne t'en fais pas, Sue. **_

_**Cheyenne n'adressa meme pas un regard vers Paul lorsqu'elle passa la porte des Clearwater.**_

_**_T'es vraiment trop con, tu le sais ca? cracha Leah.**_

_**_Oh, ça va ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre !**_

_**_Tu seras toujours un pauvre nase.**_

_**Leah partit aider sa mère à préparer à manger, laissant Paul et Seth.**_

_**_Leah a raison, mon pote. Tu vas la perdre… Et pour le coup, je te plaindrai pas. Elle t'a assez fait comprendre qu'il était comme son frère et toi, tu l'empêches d'aller protéger les siens alors que c'est la seule famille qui lui reste.**_

_**_Et moi, alors ? Et nous, on n'est rien?**_

_**_Nous on est une famille d'adoption et son sait se défendre . Toi, tu seras toujours son monde, mais tu l'obliges à choisir entre nous et la seule vraie famille qui lui reste. Réfléchis…**_

_**_Papi ? Mamie ? Tyler? **_

_**_On est là, ma ché répondit sa grand-mère.**_

_**_Tout s'est bien passé? lui demanda son grand père.**_

_**_Oui, enfin du mieux possible. Juste Paul qui... Enfin.. Rien c'est rien.**_

_**_Tu es sûre ?**_

_**_Oui, d'ici une heure ou deux , il sera comme neuf.**_

_**_Bien. Tu veux manger ? **_

_**_C'est bon, Mamie. Retournez vous coucher. Il est tard, enfin trop tôt si on préfère.**_

_**_D'accord, bonne nuit ma chérie.**_

_**Tyler avait observé toute la scène se passant devant lui, étudiant chaque mot.**_

_**_Que s'est-il passé, Cheyenne ?**_

_**_Rien de bien important. **_

_**_Tu te fous de moi ? Tu pars en pleine nuit après des hurlements de loup, tes grands-parents regardaient sans cesse la pendule, et cette conversation…**_

_**_Je… je ne peux rien te dire... Enfin, ça n'appartient pas qu'à moi….**_

_**_Depuis quand ne me fais-tu pas confiance?**_

_**_Je te fais entièrement confiance, mais je ne peux décider seule de te le dire , ça ne concerne malheureusement pas que moi. Je t'emmènerai avec moi demain. **_

_**_Tu as des secrets envers moi, maintenant. Tu as bien changer Yéyé.**_

_**_Plus que tu ne peux le croire.**_

_**Cheyenne baissa la tête, blessée par le regard de son ami. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de secrets l'un envers l'autre. Même si elle n'était pas sous les ordre de Sam, elle ne pouvait décider seule de cette décision qui impliquait trop de personnes. Des personnes qu'elle aimait autant que sa famille. **_

_**Dans son lit, elle repensa à la dispute avec Paul. Elle avait mal, il était sa moitié et elle regrettait certaines de ses paroles qui avait blessé Paul au plus profond. Elle avait eu du mal à partir car elle avait ressenti toute sa douleur. Tyler voyait le mal-être de son amie et, malgré sa colère, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'endormit dans les bras d'un de « ses frères », les larmes roulant sur ses joues.**_

* * *

_**j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chap' mais faut bien avancer.**_

_**laisser votre impression**_

_**biz biz  
**_


	19. Chapter 18

Je m'excuse ca fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop n'es ce pas?

bon je sais plus à qui j'avais répondu donc pour une fois je répond à tout le monde ici.

Camille: Donc Conrad arff à voir au fil du temps. et les vampires ben on le sauras très vite. Paul oui ca lui fait pas de mal. Je te remercie de me suivre et de toujours m'indiquer ta présence.

Jaspy: contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire . Au plaisir de te relire.

Catherine: contente qu'elle te plaise autant. c'est vrai qu'il n'y as pas beaucoup de fic sur lui pourtant j'adore ce caractère de merde qu'il as. lol . A bientot

allez je vous laisse découvrir ce news chap' biz biz

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Révélation**

**Le lendemain Cheyenne décampa avant que Tyler soit réveillé et fonça chez Sam, laissant un mots à Tyler.**

_Tyty _

_je reviens vite , et n'en profite pas pour aller draguer tout ce qui bouge dehors. Même si à mon avis t'as déjà visé une certaine amie à moi. Bise bise. _

_Yéyé_

**Elle voulait la permission de révéler leurs secrets bien qu'elle ne soit pas sous les ordres de l'Alpha , il n'en était pas moins qu'elle les considérait tous comme sa famille et elle faisait partie intégrante de la Meute.**

**_Bonjour Cheyenne ! lança Emily. Sam est dans le garage.**

**_Merci, je repasse après.**

**Cheyenne se dirigea derrière la maison et toqua à la porte.**

**_Rentre, je t'ai senti arriver. Comment vas-tu?**

**_Bien, bien.**

**_Et avec Paul?**

**_Il doit comprendre que... Bref, tu le sais déjà je suppose. Si je suis venue te voir, ce n'est pas pour parler de Paul. Mais j'ai une demande à te faire ainsi qu'aux autres.**

**Sam était intrigué.**

**_Que se passe-t-il?**

**_Et bien mon ami Tyler se doute de quelque chose. Il a toujours été près de moi, il m'a soutenue. Et ça me fait mal de devoir lui cacher, notre nature. Et je sais qu'il ne dira rien. J'ai une confiance aveugle en lui, autant qu'à vous. Il fait partie de ma famille d'une certaine façon.**

**_Bien, je pense qu'on devrait réunir tout le monde. Ils ont tous leur mot à dire.**

**_Merci Sam, c'est important pour moi.**

**_Je le comprends.**

**Un quart d'heure tout le monde était installé, Cheyenne près de Jared et Paul à l'autre bout de la pièce étant donné que cette dernière n'avait pas accepté ses excuses.**

**_Bien. Cheyenne à une demande particulière. Son ami Tyler se doute de quelque chose, et faisant partie un peu de sa famille elle voudrait votre accord pour lui révéler notre gène.**

**Deux gros Non s'étaient élevés. Paul et Leah avaient les yeux noircis par colère pour l'un par la peur pour l'autre.**

**_Leah, toi je me serais doutée, mais pourquoi toi, Paul, hein ? Parce que Monsieur pique sa crise de jalousie ? Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille un peu ?**

**_Je refuse c'est tout !**

**Tout le monde regardait l'échange sans piper mots.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ce n'est que mon ami je le considère comme Jared! Crois-tu que je coucherais avec Jared? Hein ? Répond !**

**_Non, mais lui je le sens pas !**

**_Ah ouais ? Et toi tu te sens pas non plus à péter plus haut que tes fesses. Et ben tu sais quoi ? Ce soir, je m'envoie en l'air avec mon frère de cœur, t'es content ?**

**_Paul, dehors ! cria Sam voyant les tremblements incontrôlés de ce dernier.**

**Paul s'exécuta et se transforma dans la fouler, suivi de près par Cheyenne. **

**Des grognements commencèrent à fusé entre l'imposant loup gris et la louve blanche, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne donne le premier coup de dents. S'en suivit une course poursuite et des hurlements dans la forêt.**

**_Laissez, ordonna Sam, ils ont besoin de mettre les choses au clair.**

**_Mais Paul risque de la blesser ! s'époumona Jared.**

**_Il lui fera rien, et au cas où ça arriverait, il s'arrêtera dans l'immédiat. **

**_Au moins on n'entendra plus leur engueulade, glissa Quil.**

**_Tu rêves mon pote, ça sera impossible ils sont incompatibles, je me demande même comment ils ont pu s'imprégner. rigola Jacob**

**_Ça, tu l'as dit mon pote! suivit Seth.**

**_Vous êtes malades, ma parole ! Vous êtes juste jaloux d'eux. S'énerva Leah.**

_**_Comment tu peux vouloir ça?**_

_**_C'est mon ami Paul, essaie de comprendre.**_

_**_Il n'a pas à connaitre notre secret, il ne fait pas partie de la tribu.**_

_**_Mais il fait partie de ma vie!**_

_**_Et moi? Tu m'oublies depuis qu'il est là, tu préfères ce … poulet à moi.**_

_**Ce fut la phrase de trop et Cheyenne lui mordit l'épaule. Paul recula, surpris.**_

_**_Mais t'es malade?**_

_**_Quoi, tu n'es même pas capable de riposter?**_

_**Paul se mit à courir pour éviter de répliquer, mais Cheyenne lui courut après et, pour le rattraper, fondit avec la terre. Elle fit lever une racine qui le fit tomber et se transforma de nouveau en louve.**_

_**_Alors ?**_

_**_Cheyenne pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu te joues de moi? Je ne comprends plus.**_

_**_Paul, tu es toute ma vie, mais il y a des personnes qui comptent pour moi. Et tu dois l'accepter. **_

_**_Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai du mal. Il dort chez toi. Sais-tu le mal que j'éprouve?**_

_**_Oui je le ressens, mais je t'en prie… fais-moi confiance. Ne sens-tu pas ce que moi j'éprouve?**_

_**_Si, bien sûr que si…**_

_**_Alors arrête de faire ta tète de lard. **_

**Sans que Paul ne puisse répondre il s'effondra au sol, suivi de Cheyenne.**

**Des vampires sortirent des bois.**

**_Je vous avais bien dis que je me vengerais…**

**Cheyenne regarda Conrad dans les yeux et, malgré la douleur, attrapa la main de Paul avant de les faire s'évanouir sous terre.**

**_Où sont-ils passés ? C'est impossible! s'énerva un vampire brun.**

**_Ils doivent avoir une autre sorte de mutation. s'écria un vampire d'une apparence d'un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années.**

**_C'est la fille. cracha Conrad, elle lui a attrapé la main et plus rien. **

**_Il faut en avertir les maîtres. Elle représente un grand danger. murmura une vampire grande et fine à la chevelure de plusieurs teinte. **

**Les Sang-Froid partirent avant que les loups n'arrivent en masse. **

**Ils devaient éviter la guerre. Du moins pour l'instant…**

* * *

**Verdict? voulez vous toujours la suite?... **

**Je suis sadique de m'arreter là mais je sais que vous aimez ça...lol.**

**j'attend vos avis **

**A bientôt bisous  
**


	20. Chapter 19

Alors la je suis désolé pour l'attente je suis impardonnable!

je repond vite a ma lectrice fidèle

Camille: Paul et Cheyenne , ne t'inquiète pas ils vont vite se réconcilier. je te laisse vite lire la suite biz biz

* * *

Chapitre 19

Révélation partie 2

**_Ils vont revenir, je pense qu'on va devoir afaire plus de rondes et s'attendre au pire, déclara Sam**

**_C'était Conrad avec un petit groupe de vampires. Ils nous ont cloué au sol sans même nous toucher, ça va être difficile… rugit Paul ? Surtout qu'ils ont compris que c'était Cheyenne qui nous a fait disparaitre.**

**_Bien. Rentrons discute de ce qu'il y a à faire et Cheyenne, va chercher ton ami et tes grand parents. Vu la situation, on doit les protéger.**

**_Je viens avec toi, insista Leah.**

**Une fois de retour chez Sam et Emily, Cheyenne sa famille et Leah s'installèrent autour du feu de camp qui avait été installé. Les anciens étaient tous présents. Tyler, décontenancé par tout ça, s'installa entre Leah et Cheyenne, sous le regard des autres. Il tourna la tête vers Cheyenne.**

**_Tu voulais savoir, alors écoute et ouvre bien toutes les parties de ton cerveau. Et crois-moi après ça tu vas croire que tu es dingue, mais bon, tu l'es déjà à moitié donc ça changera pas grand-chose. **

**Cheyenne sourit alors que les autres la regardaient, certains amusés, d'autres étonnés.**

**Billy Black raconta donc les légendes Quileute. A la fin du récit, Sam prit aussitôt la parole afin d'expliquer la situation et de discuter de la marche à suivre. Tyler, lui, avait les yeux dans le vague, complètement perdu, mais il devait attendre pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. **

**Tard dans la nuit, il fut donc question que Cheyenne devait rester très discrète. Car elle seule pouvait dénouer les choses si la situation tournait mal. **

**Les grands-parents devraient rentrer chez eux, accompagné de Tyler, et auraient Leah en guise de protection rapprochée continue. Cheyenne, pour son plus grand plaisir, irait vivre chez Paul. Etant son imprégné, il serait plus à même de la protéger, et sa maison était également la plus proche de celle de Sam.**

**Quand le feu de camp fut fini, tout le monde reparti à son domicile à l'exception de Tyler, Leah, Paul et Cheyenne. **

**Tyler posa enfin ses questions. **

**_Je... Vous, enfin Cheyenne c'est quoi ce délire ? Vous prenez tous de la drogue ou quoi ?**

**_Non Tyty, c'est bien vrai. Tout est vrai; tout ce que tu as entendu est réel.**

**_Tu es un… enfin une louve ? C'est ça ?**

**_Oui en quelque sorte… Je me transforme juste en louve. **

**_Oh … ses yeux se posèrent sur Leah. Toi aussi alors?**

**Leah baissa les yeux **

**_Oui.**

**_Bien, je crois qu'il serait tant que je rentre. J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

**_Oui, Leah va vivre avec vous le temps que tout se règle. Mais tu passes me voir tous les jours si tu veux ! **

**Paul se racla la gorge et Cheyenne le regarda.**

**_Paul sera ravi d'apprendre à te connaitre… N'est ce pas mon ange?**

**_Mouais…**

**Sur le chemin, au bout d'un moment de silence, Tylers posa une question à Leah.**

**_Es ce que… Est-ce que toi et moi on est…**

**_Non, répondit-elle. **

**Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. **

**_Pas trop chamboulé ? demanda fnalement Leah.**

**_Ben, j'ai pas l'impression d'être dans la réalité. Comment... Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé, enfin je veux dire pourquoi vous ? hésita-t-il.**

**_Tu as entendu le passage sur les Sang-Froids, et bien ils sont revenus et ceux qui ont le gêne se transforment.**

**_Hum... Oui ce passage la... Des vampires c'est ça?**

**_Oui, donc on est là afin de protéger les nôtres. **

**_Et les gens dans le monde ? Y en a-t-il d'autres comme vous?**

**_Aucune idée, mais on ne doit pas être les seuls. Du moins je l'espère.**

**Un ange passa. **

**_Et donc... As-tu trouver ton âme sœur ? demanda Tyler comme si de rien n'était.**

**_Tu m'as vu avec quelqu'un au feu de camp ? claqua Leah**

**_Non...**

**_Alors je vois pas pourquoi tu poses la question. répondit elle sèchement**

**_Hé ho, on se calme, Mademoiselle ! Je suis pas madame soleil moi ! Il aurait pu être malade.**

**Leah sourit à la référence.**

**_T'es con... rigola-t-elle**

**_Non, Mr Con. Et avec un grand C, s'il te plait.**

**_Je sens que je vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi.**

**Ils arrivèrent chez les Aki qui leur avaient préparé la chambre. **

**_Je vais dormir sur le canapé, déclara Leah.**

**_Non reste, y a un matelas je dormirais dessus.**

**_Ok, mais je te préviens t'as pas interet à ronflé ou je te fais bouffer tes amydales. **

**_Je suis aussi discret qu'un cochon… d'inde bien sur.**

**Ils allèrent se coucher dans la bonnes humeur et continuèrent à discuter et s'envoyer des piques , avant de s'endormir.**

**Arrivé dans la chambre de Paul, ce dernier plaqua sa moitié contre la porte.**

**_Hum Paul arrête, ta mère…**

**_On s'en fout, dit-il en passant ses mains sous le haut de Cheyenne, j'ai trop envie de toi…**

**_Moi aussi, mais tu sais que je vais avoir du mal à me taire. **

**_Alors je vais te bâillonner et t'attacher… insista-t-il, les yeux noirs de désir. **

**_humm…Paul, murmura-t-elle.**

**Elle s'accrocha à lui, enroulant sa taille de ses jambes, et il fit demi-tour pour laisser tomber leur corps sur le lit. Il enleva avec rapidité tous les vêtements qui cachaient la moindre parcelle du corps de sa bien-aimée et elle en fit de même.**

**_Juste appétissante…**

**_Et que devrais-je dire… Fais-moi l'amour Paul…**

**Il se plaça entre ses jambes, et elle le retourna sur le dos tout en descendant sur lui. Il grogna de plaisir sous la sensation de chaleur entourant son membre. Cheyenne ondula en faisant des va-et-vient, Paul la tenant par la taille. Il ne tarda pas à venir, suivi de Cheyenne qui poussa un cri entre le grognement et le hurlement de plaisir.**

**_Ta mère va nous faire la morale demain.**

**_C'est sûr mais au moins on aura pris notre pied ! Rigola Paul**

**_Paul... le gronda Cheyenne.**

**_Ben quoi ? J'en pouvais plus, moi, et puis quand on s'engueule, j'ai encore plus envie de toi, alors imagine la frustration !**

**Cheyenne rigola.**

**_Andouille. **

**Ils restèrent un moment sans un mot et Cheyenne finit par s'endormir.**

**_Bonne nuit mon amour, lui murmura Paul en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe avant de sombrer à son tour.**

* * *

**alors comment avez vous trouvez? **

**ca serait bien de laisser une trace de votre passage...**

**ca encourage grandement à écrire!  
**


	21. Chapter 20

Coucou tout le monde , j'ai honte ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas poster , plus d'un an je crois...

Sans vouloir m'etaler , mais pensant que je vous dot une explication (ce qui es la moindre des chose)

j'ai eu un très gros passage à vie dans ma vie es donc n'avait plus l'envie du tout d'écrire

mais maintenant ca vas mieux et les quelques alertes que j'ai eu récement m'ont redonner l'envie de continuer cette fic'...

Je post donc ce chapitre en éspérant que certaines personnes seront toujours là.

Ah oui j'oublié je n'es plus de correctrice, donc si quelqu'un veut m'apporter son aide je suis preneuse.

A bientôt

* * *

Elle le regarder dormir ,il était parfait, et ce demander pourquoi le destin ne voulait il pas être clément avec elle et lui offrir ce lien si fort es intense et lui offrir enfin la paix intérieur. Malheureusement le destin s'acharner , mais peut importe depuis l'arrivé de son amie Cheyenne , elle avait retrouver la joie de vivre.

Elle se secoua la tête et décida de réveiller Tyler.

…...

_Bonjour les enfants ?

_Bonjour Mme Bird. B'jour Man...

_Je suppose que vous avez faim... après une une comme ça...

Cheyenne se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racines des cheveux, tandis que Paul lui avais un sourire victorieux..

_Euh non merci Mme Bird,en plus Sam nous attend es nous somme déjà en retard, lança elle un jetant un regard à Paul.

_Euh .. mais … oui c'est vrai on as dormi tard, finit par dire Paul la faime luitiraillant le ventre.

_Bien passer une bonne journée à ce soir.

_A' soir Man.

_J'avais faim , moi se plaigna Paul.

_Oui ben tu attendras d'être chez Emilie, je me sentais trop mal pour ne serait ce pensé à manger quoi que ce soit.

Ils arrivèrent chez Sam et Emilie , il y avait tout le monde y compris Leah, Tyler etant rester chez les Aki.

_Bien j'ai été voir les Cullen tôt ce matin, ils n'avaient senti aucunes odeur non plus, mais il semblerai qu'on es tués , ceux qui camoufler leur présence, car ils ont senti l'odeur de Conrad près de leur villa. Nous racontâmes Sam

_Il s'arretra pas là , il vas vouloir plus que ça, et à mon avis ce n'es pas juste pour se venger. _Dit Jacob_. Ont en as parler avec eux et il semblerai que Cheyenne pourrait intéresser les rois et de se fait la vouloir.

Un grognement sourd s'éleva et tout le monde tourna la tête vers la source de ce son. Paul avait les traits déformés par la rage, et tremblé de tous ses membres. La seule chose qui l'empêcher de muter était le cercle que dessiner les doigts de son imprégnée sur le dessus de sa main.

_Je croyais que notre odeur était insupportable pour eux , rugit il... Il devront metué avant de poser un seul doigts sur elle.

_Apparement ils aiment étudier les dons surdéveloppé comme toi Cheyenne...

_Ils rêves ou quoi même si ils m'attrape jamais je ne les laisserais m'étudier...il y aurai de grosse pertes de sangsues... laissa échapper Cheyenne un sourire un carnassier aux lèvres.

_Ce n'es qu'un Hypothèse que les Cullens nous on donner. Mais à mon avis ils n'ont pas eu le temps de retourné en Italie, c'est pour ça qu'il faut arrêter Conrad avant qu'il en dise trop.

_Et je me ferai un plaisir de le démembré et de le faire souffrir . Ajouta Paul.

Sam les envoya patrouillez et recherchez la moindre piste de cette sangsue. Qui pour l'instant demeuré introuvable.

Il renvoya Cheyenne l'après midi qu'elle puisse s'occuper de protégez sa Famille , car il pensé qu'il aurai pu se venger d'elle ou la faire chanter , en menaçant les menaçants.

_Alors tu était partis à la chasse aux vampires c'est ça , lui demanda Tyler.

_Oui c'est la routine pour nous tu sais , notre rôle es de protégez la tribu , et pour ça onT patrouilles tous les jours, lui répondit elle sans trop en dire.

_Ok , bon on change de sujet. Dis moi plutôt comment ça se passe avec Don juan. Vous êtes imprégné c'est ça ? Je t'es jamais vu comme ça,pourtant y en as beaucoup qui auraient aimé chez nous...

_Arretes t'es anneries... Mais oui on es bien imprégné , tu verrais c'est tellement magique, et en même temps ça fait tellement peur.. chaque émotion de l'autre tu la ressent, et tu as continuellement peur quand tu n'es pas à ses cotés.

_Ouais c'est le merdier quoi ?!

_Tu me le fais pas dire tiens...Sinon tu es pas trop choqué ? Tu tiens le coup ? Et Leah elle as pas été trop dur avec toi ?

_Oh oh doucement les questions ,pour ce qui es de la 1ère et bien on vas dire que si ca n'avait pas été toi, et d'une je l'aurai pas cru et de deux je serais partis en courant, mais ça vas je tiens le coup. Et pour ce qui es de Leah ,...

_Elle te plais hein ? Je l'ai vu au premier coup d'œil...

_Tu ma percé à jour... elle es vraiment extra , belle.. vraiment très belle, gentille es avec du caractère … ca vas être dur de repartir je te l'avoue.

_Alors reste avec nous ?

_T'es pas sérieuse ? Et puis si elle s'imprègne aussi ?

_Ben je serais toujours la moi.

_Et la famille ?

_La quelle la tienne ,arrête tu sais qu'ils seront heureux que tu parte et nous ont serait ravie de t'accueillir.

_A mon avis y en as un qui serait pas pour ..

_Il s'y feras es Jared aussi

_Pourquoi Jared ? Fit Tyler étonné.

_Car ici il es ton équivalant, mon meilleur ami es mon frère..

_Oh je vois ….. Et bien alors tu en auras il un pincement au cœur.

_Oui j'en aurai deux , dis elle soulager.

Le soir arriver Cheyenne partis en patrouille laissant ses grands parents et Tyler sous la surveillance de Leah et Jacob, les deux qui s'entendaient le mieux.

Cheyenne Paul et Jared etaient ensemble pour la patrouille Sam etait avec Embry et Quil avec Seth.

_Alors ton pote tien le coup ? demanda Paul a Cheyenne.

_Oui très bien, il vas même peut être resté parmi nous.

_Quoi ? s'etaient écrié les deux loups à cotés d'elle.

_Ecoutez vous allez pas me faire un caca nerveux , toi Paul tu seras toujours mon monde, et toi Jared tu seras toujours mon frère mon ami, j'en aurai juste deux.

Les deux loups grommelèrent. Cheyenne savaient qu'ils s'entendraient , il fallait juste que eux s'en convainquent.

Arrivé à la fin de la patrouille,il prirent le chemin du retour, c'est à ce moment la qu'une odeur familière de sangue vint leur passer sous la truffe.


	22. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde , je vous post le nouveau chap en espérant qu'ils vous plaise.

Celui je l'es vite écris on vas dire que j'était inspiré car je n'était pas partit sur cet optique là , mais voilà

Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé.

Je recherche toujours une correctrice si l'histoire vous plait...

* * *

Anouska Styles: ah ah alors si tu n'as pas aimer la fin de l'autre chapitre celui ci tu vas me détester ..hihi.. merci pour ta review ca ma fait plaisir. A bientôt

Remerciement aussi au ajouts de favorits

* * *

Les trois loups reniflèrent l'air plus que de raison, ils regardaient de tous les ccotés mais aucune sangsues à l'horizon.

_Il as du partir... souffla Cheyenne

_C'est impossible l'odeur es top forte, rectifia Paul

_Oh oui bien trop forte , ça empeste soutena Jared

Les loups regardèrent partout fouillèrent partout mais rien ils ne trouvèrent rien...

Enfin ils pensaient avoir regarder partout, partout sauf au dessus de leur têtes. C'est quand ils décidèrent de se séparé que Conrad décida de sauter de son perchoir pour atterrir sur le dos de la louve blanche.

Il la fit tomber et tout se passa très vite, Cheyenne n'eu pas le temps de réagir prise par surprise.

Conrad lui attacha les pattes, et aider de d'un autre vampires qui arriva il l'emmenère . Jared et Paul avait tout suivie par leurs pensées, mais le coup avaien été bien monter es réfléchit, car d'autre vampires étaient présent ils furent cependant vite démembrés mais ça avaient occuper les loups assez longtemps pour laisser une bonnes longueur d'avance et empêcher les autres d'êtres rattraper.

Paul et Jared hurlèrent à la mort toute leur rage et leur haine.

_Hum on dirait que monsieur le loup es pas content , rigola Conrad. Je t'avais dis que tu me le paierais.

La louve essayer de se débattre, de donner des coups de crocs , ce qui lui valu un bon coups de poing dans la mâchoire, ce qui lui tira un gémissement de douleur .

_Tututu , fit l'autre vampire, si tu continu on vas devoir te mettre la muselière, vilain chien. Tu m'avais dis qu'elle serait combative, et je vois ça.

_Elle le seras moins arrivé à Volterra. Rugit Conrad.

_Pour ça il faudrait qu'elle redevienne humaine , on vas pas pourvoir prendre l'avion avec un loup , et ce seras trop risquer de la laisser seule dans la soute.

_Tu entend le chien, il vas falloir être gentille et reprendre ta forme humaine, sinon on vas être

obligé de te faire souffrir.

Pov Cheyenne

Ca avait était si vite je n'avais pas eu le temps de dire ouf , que je me retrouver les quatre pattes attacher et emmener par ces saleter de sangsues. J 'avais entendu mon loup es mon frère hurler de rage et prévenir les autres, mais ont avaient une avance bien trop importante. Comment n'avions nous pas vu un coup monté comme celui ci. Conrad avait imprégné son odeur partout et rester au dessus de nos têtes de manière à ce que nous ne sentions que sa présence , ce qui permettez aux autres de nous tendre un piège.

Mais si ils croyaient pouvoir n'emmener sans essuyer des coups de crocs, ou même se faire arracher la tête ils allaient voir ça... malheureusement ils étaient fort bien trop fort , ce qui donnas comme résultat de me faire fracturé la mâchoire. Paul es Jared rugir à ce coup porter a mon visage, tant qu'on rester en loup on pouvez percevoir les pensées les uns des autres. Néanmoins je ne leur parler pas , pour que chaque détails qui se dérouler devant mes yeux , leur parviennent sans interférence. Je sentis la présence de tous les autres membres de la meute , toute leurs colère et peine.

Chacun s'imprégner de details qui me passer devant les yeux ou de paroles sortants de la bouches des sangsues, et aux mots Volterra, avion et souffrir tous grognèrent. Ils pouvaient me faire souffrir je ne devaient en aucun cas quitté ma forme lupine. La meute devait pouvoir me rattraper, car Sam Paul ,Jared Jacob et Leah s'étaient lancer à ma poursuite.

J'avais bien dis qu'ils pouraient me faire souffrir. Avant que je change ?... enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant qu'ils ne commencent à me broyaient l'os de la jambe qui me fis hurler de douleur. Ils me firent une muselière improvisé avec une chaîne qui m'entailler la peau dès que je voulais ouvrir la gueule. Ont s'étaient arrêter dans un conténère tout en fer. Ils nous avaient donc bien observé et ils savaient donc que tout ce que je toucher de vivant pouvait me permettre de m'échapper.

Je sentait toute la rage de Paul , qui se transmis aux autres es donc à moi. Je me débattait de plus belle malgré ma patte. Mais un coup au bas de mon dos m'arrêta net de bouger. Je tournais la tête pour voir Conrad un poteau de bois dans les mains un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

_Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudras , mais tu vas redevenir une gentille fifille...

_Laisse moi joué moi aussi, dit l'autre.

_Hors de question c'est mon jouet... rugit Conrad

_Les rois la veule vivante rappel toi.

Il changea donc d'arme pour un couteau bien aguisé es commença à me lacéré la peau à différents endroits, le dos les cotes dont il en cassa plusieurs au passage, la joue, le torax...

La douleur et l'odeur de mon sang me tournèrent la tête. Je m'autorisa à parler à la meute.

_Je suis désolé je ne vais plus tenir longtemps._

_Ne me laisse pas me dis mon loup, on es pas loin on arrive._

_Je suis désolé... je sombris._

Pov Paul

Ont couraient à une vitesse folle, Leah étant la plus rapide elle ouvrit la marche et servait d'éclaireur. Ils avaient étaient malins en passant à proximité de grande ville ou les forets n'était que de petits bois et ou cinq gros loups auraient du mal as passé inaperçu, ce qui nous obliger devoir ralentir et faire attention aux habitants des environs.

Je senter ma louve souffrir, elle ne parlé pas es sa me rendait dingue de juste sentir sa douleur sa souffrance sa rage... Ils s'étaient arrêter dans un contenère, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse rien copier de vivant. Si ont y arrivez j'allais les faire souffrirent, leurs arracher un bras puis l'autre et les torturer par la suite. Toute ma rage se propagé dans la meute.

C'est alors que toutes mes pensées s'arretèrent, quand Cheyenne eu une douleur vive qui l'arreta de bouger. Ce que je vis alors me monta la bille en bouche, Conrad cette sangsue se tenait là un poteau dans les mains, pour ensuite commencez à la charcuter avec son couteau.

Ma louve ma si belle louve que lui faisaient ils. Ils allaient mourir lentement très lentement et surtout en souffrance.

C'est à ce moment là que mon imprégné nous parlas.

_Je suis désolé je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Nous dis t'elle pleine de souffrance es à bout de force._

_Ne me laisse ! lui dis je Ont es pas loin ont arrivent._

_Je suis désolé... es elle sombris._

_Noonnnn Cheyenne bébé, reveil toi. Ne me laisse pas._

_C'est trop tard, me dis mon alpha. Accéléré le pas vous autres ont es tout près. Leah accélère vas y on te rejoins , mais ne fait rien sans nous._

Leah accéléra sa course je le savait son amie sa seule amie était en danger et ça la rendait aussi folle que moi. Et pour ça mon respect pour elle se décupla. Et tout le monde découvrit une nouvelle Leah.

_Enfin ce n'es pas trop tôt.

_Je t'avais dis qu'elle était coriace, mais on ne me résiste as à moi.

_Ouais mais je me demande ce que vont dirent les rois la voyant dans cet état, tu l'as pas arranger.

_Comme si j'avais eu le choix tiens,ont pouvait pas voyager avec un loup!

_Ouais allez on y va.

Les vampires nettoyèrent les traces de sang qui avaient coulais partout sur son corps et habillèrent la corps inanimé de la jeune femme est se mirent en route.


	23. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde, bon ben voilà on s'approche de la fin.

Je compte faire encore 1 voir 2 chapitre mais pas plus.

Je pense réécrire les chapitre ou il y as plein de fautes.

Voila à bientot

* * *

Je remercie les mises en favoris et alertes. E t bien sur aux personnes qui prenne le temps de lire, malgré les fautes des premiers chapitres.

* * *

Conrad sortit du contenaire Cheyenne à cheval sur son épaule. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps inanimé lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec une grande louve grise clair les babines relevées sur les dents, les oreilles plaquées sur la tête et grondement fortement.

Pov Leah

Ne fait rien sans nous... il ne pouvait pas m'imposer ça , surtout quand arrivant devant le contenaire je tombais nez à nez avec les deux sangsue détenant mon amie.

La rage monta en moi comme ci ma propre en vie en dépendé. Ce qui était maintenant le cas quand je le vis resserrer sa prise sur Cheyenne et se décaler légèrement laissant s'échapper le deuxième vampire me sautant dessus.

Il était fort très fort , il me projeta contre un arbre mais je me releva et lui sauta dessus. J'avais maintenant le dessus est réussi à lui arracher un bras. Quand les autres arrivèrent Jared lui arracha l'autre bras ce qui me permit de repartir à la poursuite de l'autre vermine.

Sam Paul et Jacob l'encercler déjà il tourné en rond autour de lui, ont ne pouvaient malheureusement pas attaqués il tenait Cheyenne par les cheveux toujours inconsciente , le couteau sous sa gorge. On pouvait voir les lacérations sur sa joue. Sans l'ordre de l'alpha Paul lui aurait déjà sauté dessus sous le coup de la rage.

_Ca serait dommage de devoir lui tranché sa si jolie gorge , nous dis la sangsue. Surtout pour toi dis il à l'attention du loup gris qui avait du mal à se retenir malgré l'ordre.

_Vous allez donc gentillement me laisser passer , on prendras bien soin d'elle , si elle sage bien sur , dis il un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

Jacob fis un pas en avant mais recula aussitôt quand on vis le sang commencer à couler sous le tracer léger de la lame.

_Je vais le tuer hurla Paul, laisse moi il aller Sam._

_Non Paul tu es aveugler par la haine, on l'es tout autant que toi mais il n'hésiteras pas la lui tranché la gorge._

_Il as raison , rugit Jacob._

Jared en ayant fini avec l'autre vampire arriva doucement faisan un grand détour.

_Occuper le le maximun piétinés le plus possible qu'il ne me sente ni m'entend arriver je vais lui arracher la tête._

_Non le bras Jared lui dis Sam au moins il n'aurais plus son couteau._

_Oui es moi je veux le faire souffrir rugit Paul._

Ont commencer à passé d'une pattes à l'autre , il n'y verrait que de la colère es de l'impatiente.

Paul commença à abaisser ses épaules pour pouvoir se propulser dès que Jared arriverais à lui arracher le bras. Ce qui fit que Conrad reporta son attention sur Paul, et n'entendit donc pas Jared arriver.

Son bras fut projeter au loin et Paul aussitôt élancer pour lui arracher l'autre. Moi je me précipité pour rattraper mon amie.

Je muta aussitôt pour pouvoir la portée et me mis à l'écart entouré de Sam et de Jacob, je me rhabilla. Ont observer la scène.

Paul laissa sortir toute sa haine es sa rage , il muta aussi , il voulais en découdre à main nu , et pouvoir répondre aux supplice de la sangsue.

Il commença par lui arracher le pieds droit sous les hurlement du vampire, qui prit une droite en réponse qui lui fissura tout son coté de visage. Il voulait se relever mais Jared posa sa patte sur son torse appuyant juste assez pour le brisser à moitié.

_Je me suis quand même vengé Birds, regarde la! rigola le vampire.

_Je vais te tuer sous d'affreuse souffrance. _Ces paroles étaient appuyer par les grognement de ma_ _meute.._ Depuis le temps que je veux te faire la peau. _Les yeux de Paul ne reflétèrent que haine et folie à ce moment précis_

Paul lui arracha l'autre pieds , puis la jambe, et ensuite l'autre . Il alluma un feu et devant le vampire brûla un à un ses membres.

_Maintenant tu es à ma mercis...

Paul remuta et lacéra son corps de coups de griffe, et maintenant la sangsue supplié ce qui donna es rires ou plutôt des feulement de la part des loups autour de moi. Il lui arracha la tête avec une lenteur hors normes, ont pouvaient entendre les craquements se faire petit à petit jusqu'à ce que celle ci lâche et soit jeter au feu.

Paul haletat sous la rage.

_ Il faudrait y aller , elle as besoin de voir Carlisle au plus vite. Dis je

Ce qui sortat Paul de sa rage, il courra jusqu'à nous il muta s'habilla et pris Cheyenne dans ses bras. Il monta sur le dos de Sam pour aller plus vite.

Arrivant à la push chez Sam et Emily, Cullen était déjà là. Embry avait été le cherché. Paul avait couru dans la maison la déposant dans la deuxième chambre. IL voulu rester . Dr Sangsue lui avait désinfecter et recousues ses plaies. Et maintenant il devait re-casser ses cotes. Pour sa jambes vu qu'elle avait été broyer il fallait attendre qu'elle se reconsolide avant de la re-casser.

Pov Cheyenne

Je me réveiller la peur au ventre. Quand je réalisa la chaleur qui m'entourai la main je leva les paupières. Je vis mon loup à mes cotés il dormait à points fermé ,je regarder par la fenêtre on devait être pas loin de l'aube. Je me sentait si soulager d'etre ici chez moi avec mon loup et la meute.

_Tu es reveillé ?

_Hum désolé je voulais pas te reveillez toi.

_T'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu as mal , tu veux quelque chose ?

_Non je veux rien, j'ai un peu la à ma jambe. Mais dis moi es ce que tout le monde vas bien ? Et lui il es bien mort ?

_Oui tout le monde vas très bien , et lui il es plus que mort, me dis il un sourire au visage.

_raconte moi...

_Non se seras mieux quand tu le verras. Il vint s'installer à mes cotés. J'ai eu si peur tu sait quand il te tener … je ….

_Chut c'est fini je suis la , lui dis je en posant ma main sur sa joue pour le calmé. Mes grand parents ca vas ? Je veux dire ils ne sont pas trop inquiets ?

_Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas te laisser partir de sitôt en patrouille, ils en ont déjà parler à Sam.

Je pestait c'était bien ma veine ça.

_J'espère pas trop longtemps quand même j'ai hâte de recourir.

_Pour ça il vas falloir que tu attende un peu tu sais, ta jambe es loin d'être remise, car une fois reconsolider il vas falloir la re-casser et ré-attendre.

_Quoi mais …

_Elle était broyer donc ça vas être long.

_Mouais … ca vas faire mal aussi. Dis combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

_28h

_Ca c'est de la nuit , rigolai-je.

_Bon je vais aller chercher tes grands parents et le doc.

_Non non , m'empressai-je de lui dire, Reste avec moi , pour une fois qu'on es tranquille profitons en.

Il m'embrassa tendrement passant sa main délicatement le long de ma joue Et dire que j'ai failli ne plus connaître ce bonheur.

Je reposa ma tête sur son torse et me rendormi bercer par le rythme de sa respiration.

* * *

Voilà maintenant à savoir si je j'en écris un, ce que je pense, mais je pense aussi que ce seras le dernier.


End file.
